


Mortal Engagement

by pairatime



Series: The Jason and Hoyt Trilogy [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the long summer five years ago Bon Temps has quieted down. But now Arlene wants Jason and Hoyt to have a wedding, Lafayette is wishing he never started studying magic, Eric wants the weekend to just be over, Sookie wants Jason to just grow up, Hoyt just wants Jason and Jason isn’t sure <i>what</i> he wants and Pam just wants humans to stop being annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Non graphic drug use, prostitution. Violent imagery and use of blood
> 
> Notes: First time posting here so I hope everything came out alright and there are spoilers in the notes below

“Damn am I glad that’s it for the week, I am so ready for this class to be over,” Jason Stackhouse said as he walked out of the lecture building and broke from the flow of students to headed toward the outcropping of rocks where Tommy always waited, his last class getting out an hour before Jason’s own.

“Don’t I know it, I can’t wait to have my damn GED so Sam won’t ride my ass any more,” Tommy joined it Jason’s rant as he slipped off his reading glasses and dropped them into his shirt pocket, jumped down to the pathway to meet Jason.

“What did we get ourselves into, I tell you. There was a time someone could be dumb and pretty and that was cool. But now everyone has to better themselves. It just aren’t fair,” Jason continued as he started stuffing his book and papers into his backpack before he slung it over his shoulder. The camo backpack had been a gift from Hoyt when he finally said he was taking a few classes so it hadn’t been all bad.

“Well, Jessica really wanted me to get that thing too…so I think we’re getting sex out of it bro,” Tommy answered with a smirk at their old joke.

“Yes why I think you have a point, we are getting that. In fact I have a date with my man tonight before I start work so no stopping on the way to Merlotte’s. Not even at that crawfish stand, even if it is good…” Jason trailed as they walked.

“Come on, Merlotte’s is a hour away and it won’t take us more than five minutes,” Tommy bartered as they reached the large student parking lot and started making their way to past Jason’s truck, “I’ll even pay,” he added.

“You damn well better, I’m going to be late for my date,” Jason grinned as they reached the sidewalk and started walking toward the corner to cross the busy street

“You have him so whipped, he’ll wait,” Tommy laughed as he tried to dodge out of the way of Jason’s punch.

“I ought to deck you for that boy, that’s my man you’re talking about,” Jason threatened as the cross walk signal turned white telling them to cross over to the other side.

“Please, you’re just as whipped,” Tommy shot back as he raced ahead to get out of the reach of Jason’s retaliation.

“I’m so going to beat you dog boy,” Jason shouted as he watched Tommy race ahead toward the Crawshack, laughing most of the way.

Jason just walked at a slower pace knowing he’d just have to wait once he got there anyways. And that’s when he saw him standing at the corner with a handful of other guys and girls, and if any of them were over 18 he’d let Bill bite him. It wasn’t new, they were always there waiting for someone to pick them up. But this time when he looked, he missed a step when he saw them, no not them just one.

That one kid seemed to stand out. It wasn’t just his looks, not to say he didn’t have those with his dirty blonde locks falling over his handsome face and crystal blue eyes that Jason could see even from ten feet away and his body was fit not the muscles of an athlete yet but clearly heading that way if given the chance, but that wasn’t what that drew Jason attention, something else about him, drawing his eyes. Something familiar…something Jason just couldn’t pin down but he could feel it grow with each step as he neared the corner the teens were loitering at. And his gaze had not gone unnoticed.

“Like what you see mister?” the teen asked as he kicked off from the wall so he was at the edge of the group, and nearer to Jason. “I’m yours for an hour if you got sixty bucks,” the teen informed the ex-jock as he smiled wide then did a slow turn, showing off his ass hugged tight in denim as the plain white shirt clung to his form, showing his body.

“What? I don’t, get back boy,” Jason said back, tearing his gaze from the teen and seeing all the others. “All of you get out of here. Go on, _get_!” Jason shouted.

“Whatever man,” one of the teens said as she took a drag on her cigarette and turned to look at one of the cars slowly driving up to the curb.

“No, not whatever, I’m a cop. And unless you’d like to land in jail,” Jason yelled as he pulled his deputy badge from his pocket and started flashing it. “I said get.” The teens started scattering in all directions but Jason tracked the one that had approached him, the kid had started running even before Jason has spoken and was almost at the end of the block but Jason kept his eyes on him until he turned out of view a few blocks away.

“Hey what’s the hold up man?” Tommy asked as he approached carrying a tub of fried crawdads.

“Nothing, just some kids. Lets get back to Bon Temps,” Jason said before leading the way back to his truck.

***

“Well hello there Hoyt how are you doing tonight?” Arlene asked as she came over to Hoyt’s booth at Merlotte’s’s and sat a beer down in front of him.

“I’m doing good thank you. How’s Mikey doing? Still have that cold?” Hoyt asked in return as he smiled at Arlene barely glancing at the menu.

“He’s doing better. Terry wanted to stay home with him but well I told him he couldn’t. You can’t baby kids too much and he’s almost four and a half. He’ll be in preschool next year he needs to get used to other people being around and Dawn’s a great sitter,” Arlene rapidly told Hoyt before she cut herself off. “Hoyt you let me do it again, I can’t always be bothering you with my life,” she said as she slapped his shoulder with her notepad, “so what will it be today?”

“Well I think the chicken fried steak sounds good today. What’s the soup of the day?” Hoyt said before taking a drink of his beer.

“Well Lafayette said it’s minestrone, but between you and me I think he just used whatever he needed to get used up and called it minestrone, not that anyone seems to mind. I swear most of the people in here wouldn’t know a hamburger from a steak as long as we got their drinks right,” She complained as she looked around at the usual crowd that filled Merlotte’s’s on a weekday night. Mostly older couples or loners just looking to not be alone with a few twenty something’s hanging around the pool table, barely half filling the place, just like every Wednesday night.

“Well Lafayette and Terry do make some damngood food, so I’ll take the soup and a order of hot wings,” Hoyt just answered as he also looked around the place, seeing a couple of the guys from his road crew over by the pool table but otherwise not really playing much mind to the others.

“I guess you’re right,” Arlene conceded as she wrote the order down. “Hold off until Jason gets here?” she asked, looking back up.

“Not the wings but the rest, thanks Arlene,” Hoyt answered back.

“No problem honey…say have you thought about setting a date like we talked about?”

“What we talked about? Date for what?” Hoyt asked innocently.

“Hoyt Fortenberry you know damn well what I mean,” Arlene told Hoyt loudly.

“No I don’t recall-“ Hoyt started before he was cut off when Jessica appeared beside Arlene.

“The wedding, She’s talking about the wedding and you know it Hoyt,” she said giving Hoyt stern look, or trying to anyways.

“Oh that date, well Jason and I never said we’d-“ Hoyt started only to be cut off again.

“No you don’t mister, I want a wedding and you and Jason are my best chance to have a wedding at night,” Jessica said giving Arlene and her ring a dark look before sliding in next to Hoyt,” and it’s been legal for almost a year now.”

“Well yes, and maybe some day we will but Jason and I haven’t really talk-“ Hoyt tried talking again only to once more be cut off.

“Then start talking to him about it, it’s been five years. I want another wedding in this town even if I have to plan it myself and have her glamour you and Jason into showing up,” Arlene threatened.

“Can I do that? I can do that,” Jessica smiled as she looked from Hoyt to Arlene and back again.

“Whoa there, there will be no glamouring, Jessica what would Bill say to you doing something like that?” Hoyt said, speaking over both women’s attempt to cut him off again.

“Jessica there are people waiting at the door and Arlene don’t you have other tables to wait on?” Sam ordered as he came around get his employees back to work.

Jessica was gone and standing next to the door handing menus to the family waiting in a blur but Arlene was a bit slower getting in a last word with Hoyt before she headed over to her other tables, “pick a date Hoyt or we will.”

“They’re still are going on about that wedding idea?” Sam asked once Arlene was across the room talking to another table.

“Yeah, and they’re not alone, I know Sookies been talking to Jason and my mother has to bring it up every time I see her…” Hoyt just sighed as he leaned back.

“Well if Arlene and Jessica bother you here just let me know and I’ll put a stop to it. Can’t have my staff chasing away my customers,” Sam just finished with a smile before he headed back to the bar.

Hoyt watched him go before he pulled out the rosters and duty sheets for the day and started writing up any of the paperwork he hadn’t had time for earlier in the day. He’s never figured out how Jason managed to get it done when he was the crew chief since he never seemed to do any paperwork and it just seems endless.

Hoyt had finished all the hot wings and was well into his second beer when he looked up from the paperwork to see Jason and Tommy walking into Merlotte’s. Jessica was kissing Tommy within seconds, cutting him off mid-sentence and answering whether or not they were together this week, but Jason made his way right over to their booth to slide across from Hoyt and pulled the empty basket of wings toward him to look in it, “If I’m the one in school why does it look like you have all the homework?” he joked as he grinned up at Hoyt.

“Maybe because I do my work and don’t try and write a five page paper the day of an afternoon class?” Hoyt answered, as he waved to Arlene, calling her over.

“I did that one time, and I still passed the class. I have a natural talent for law enforcement,” Jason bragged to Hoyt.

“Hey Jason, I’ll get you two a pitcher in a sec, know what you want to order?” Arlene asked arriving at the table before Hoyt could reply to Jason.

“Arlene? How long have Hoyt and I been coming here? Since before we were a couple that’s how long, and in all the time have I ever ordered anything but the hamburger?” Jason asked looking fake serious.

“Jason Stackhouse, you are not playing that game with me, every time I just go ahead and don’t ask you give me some story about wanting to try something else so what is your order?” Arlene said glaring at Jason.

“Well damnthat just takes all the fun out of it, get me the hamburger, oh and another order of hot wings,” Jason answered.

“Now wasn’t that fun, I’ll be right back with the beer, and Hoyt have him set a date. Before you leave.”

“I don’t think so Arlene,” Hoyt called out at Arlene’s back as the women left.

“Date? Are we going on a date? What isn’t this a date?” Jason said confused.

“She’s still on about the wedding Jason,” Hoyt told his boyfriend, “and Jessica’s joined in, she threatened to glamour us.”

“What, Arlene can glamour?” Jason asked taking a drink of Hoyt’s beer, “when did that happen?”

“No, not Arlene, Jessica,” Hoyt said as he slapped Jason away from his drink.

“I thought she promised never to do that again after the last time?”

“She did, but she may have forgotten about that, it has been a few years.”

“Why do they want us to get married anyways?”

“Not just get married, a wedding. I think they just want to throw a party and we’re convenient,” Hoyt answered as he started gathering up his paperwork and putting them away so the table would be clear.

“Well is it that big a deal? I mean we’ve lived together for what five years now right?” Jason asked as he turned to watch Arlene approach carrying the tray with a pitcher of beer and hot wings she was carrying, “Sookies been on me about it too so I say just give it to them.”

“Just get married, just like that?” Hoyt said leaning back and looking at Jason.

“Sure why not? I love you, you love me. I don’t plan on leaving any time soon, do you?” Jason said as he tracked Arlene’s tray with his eyes.

“No, I hadn’t planned to. But that has to be one of the most unromantic proposals I have ever heard Jason.”

“Come on Bubba do you want me to get on my knees and offer you a ring along with my heart?” Jason questioned as he returned his eyes to Hoyt.

“Hell no, I’m a guy remember,” Hoyt shot back.

“Hell yeah, and we guys don’t want that mushy crap. That why we have a condition to this wedding,” Jason started before leaning in close to Hoyt. “We don’t do any planning they do it all, if they ask us to pick out one flower or taste one cake the wedding is off,” Jason said with finality.

“Off it’s not even on yet,” Arlene complained as she placed the pitcher and hot wings in front of Jason. “We want that wedding, you’ve fucked half the women in this town you owe us a wedding. You can’t marry all of them but I think Hoyt will do,” She added with a smile at Hoyt.

“Thanks, I think,” Hoyt said as he raised his glass to his lips.

***

“It’s not my fault some cop showed up,” the teen yelled at the larger and older man leaning against the streetlight on the quiet industrial side street.

“I can’t just give V away. And you didn’t work so,” the guy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I need some. Real bad Eddie. Isn’t there something I can do,” the teen asked as he swaggered closer to Eddie and brought up his hand and started running it down the middle of his chest toward Eddie’s crotch.

“Sorry kid,” Eddie said as he grabbed the teen’s wrist stopping it. “I don’t play for that team and _I_ don’t trade sex for V.” Eddie said with a cruel laugh.

“Fuck man, I need some V. I have to have it! You don’t understand I can’t stop them without it,” the teen yelled as he shoved Eddie.

“Bad move boy,” Eddie said as he shoved back, sending the teen to the sidewalk. “I was going to just tell you to get back out and work and maybe you’d earn a drop but now. I don’t think so. You’re a dime a dozen. You don’t make demands, not to me,” Eddie said again as he kicked the teen in the stomach a few times as he tried to get back up. “Carolyn, grab his bag, he’s not allowed back in the loft for a week no two weeks. We’ll see if you’re so uppity then Joshua,” Eddie finished with a sneer as he walked away.

“Here’s your bag,” the older girl said as she walked down the stairs and dropped a bag by Joshua who was trying to get up after the kick.

“V. I need V. where,” Joshua questioned as he looked up at Carolyn.

“I don’t know. Eddies the only guy I know in town…I know of a guy a few towns over but it’s been a couple years since I was down that way,” she said as she helped Joshua up.

“Who, where.” Joshua asked as he grabbed his bag and leaned against the lamppost.

“This guy named Lafayette over in Bon Temp, and there was this other guy in Hotshot but I don’t remember the name. Ask around but…” she finished as she watched him.

Joshua just pulled himself away from the wall and started walking toward the highway not even turning back to look at Carolyn or even stopping until he’d gone a few blocks and he dropped his bag to the ground and stooped beside it and started hunting around inside.

“Come on, come on where is it,” Joshua yelled in frustration as he rummaged through his bag, searching, trying to block out the noise that was coming in from every direction.

The small gray sports bag was tattered and worn, bulging with his possessions. Contents the teen was tossing aside as he hunted frantically through them. The small bundle of old clothing joined by his sketchbook bent and fraying on one side followed by his cigarettes as he emptied the bag until he pulled out one last item. A small vial, almost empty with only two or three drops of thick red blood at the bottom. “Thank god.”

The teen immediately unscrewed to cap and tipped it over his out stretched tongue until he felt the drop hit. The voices, the noise faded away and let himself slump against the wall for a few minutes before he started grabbing his meager belongings and restuffing his bag before he started walking towards the highway again.

***

“Did I hear my bother right? He and Hoyt are setting a date for their wedding?” Sookie asked as she clipped an order to the order wheel.

“I didn’t hear him say anything,” Tommy answered with a frown as he dropped his tub of dishes on the table for the kitchen staff as he turned to look at Jason, who was chewing a large bite of his hamburger.

“You wouldn’t have,” Sookie told him as she turned to Lafayette. “Has he said anything about it to you?”

“Your brother and I may both like dick now but we still don’t talk all that much, we never really did,” Lafayette said as he dropped a plate on the sill of his window with a clink before grabbing the next order sheet.

“I know that, but I also know that Jason’s going to talk to the only gay guy he knows to make sure he does the wedding _right_. Just like he did with his first gay date,” Sookie said with a small laugh.

“Don’t you be reminding me of that shit, that was one of the worst nights of my life, “Lafayette said with a shudder. “For someone so dumb Jason is way too determined when he wants to be.”

“Just let me know when he starts asking questions, okay,” Sookie finished as she grabbed the order Lafayette had laid out and headed to one of her tables almost running in Sam who as coming up right behind her.

“Sorry Sookie,” Sam said as he quick stepped out of her way and over to Tommy.

“No problem,” Sookie called as she kept going.

“Okay Tommy get that finished up and then join me behind the bar. It’s quiet enough for you to take over for the rest of the night. Mitch can handle the bussing,” Sam told his bother as he watched Tommy’s face light up.

“About damn time, I finished that bar course over a year ago and it’s been a month since you said you would,” Tommy complained with a smile as he raced over to the table he’d cleared and finished wiping it down and returning to the bar with a grin.

“White boys and their liquor,” Lafayette just rolled his eyes as he returned half his mind to his work keeping his other half firmly on Jesus and their plans for later that night.

***

“You called?” Pam asked as she rose from her bow to stand before Eric and his throne.

“Something very odd is happening and I want you to look into it for me,” Eric said as he leaned back shifted his feet to make them more comfortable on his footstool, pressing them in deeper when his stool tried to shift as well.

“Something odd, yes I know just what you’re talking about I’ll get right on that,” Pam answered dryly.

“There are times I’m not sure why I choose you,” Eric said, continuing before Pam could make any remarks. “Witches are going missing. I cannot seem to reach the Coven I use when I have need. So I made a few inquiries and no one has seen any sign of them. Given the date that’s coming I had certain plans, plans that are now in jeopardy.”

“Plans?” Pan asked interested.

“Why I want them found is of no concern of yours. Just find them, quickly,” Eric added showing his fangs.

***

“I still can’t believe you said yes, and you gave her a date,” Hoyt said as he walked into his and Jason’s place dropping his keys on the counter on the way to grab a beer.

“Well if we’re going to do this git er dun. That and I don’t think I can take another year of Arlene and my sister badgering me about it,” Jason said as he followed Hoyt into the kitchen.

“You didn’t even ask me about the date, you just told her one, in front of me,” Hoyt said while he popped the top off on bottle.

“Come on it’s not that big a deal, you’re free that date it’s a Saturday. The road crew doesn’t work those, not this time of year,” Jason answered as he frowned and reached for the refrigerator to grab his own beer.

“It’s my wedding too Jason, I’m going to be the other groom. Maybe I’d like some kind of say into _my_ wedding,” Hoyt half yelled at Jason before draining half his beer in one pull.

“Damn Hoyt I didn’t think you’d care that much, I sure don’t. I’m just tired of Sookie’s going on and on about it,” Jason said as he held up his hands in surrender. “We can talk to Arlene and change it if you want.”

“I just want it to be a good wedding. No, fuck that, a _great_ wedding, and I don’t know if two months is good enough to plan it. I mean Arlene jumped at it but…?” Hoyt said back as he dropped onto the couch.

“Well she wanted it and she said it was fine but we can make sure. But you’re right it should be a great wedding. But I’ll have to remind her to check with Lafayette and make sure we do the wedding right so it can be great,” Jason said while stripping as he followed Hoyt into the living room.

“Lafayette? Why does she need to talk with him?” Hoyt asked confused.

“To make sure we do the _gay wedding_ thing right,” Jason said, his voice filling in for the missing of course, while he started grabbing and putting on his uniform pants.

“Jason, a wedding is a wedding,” Hoyt said slowly before taking another drink of his beer.

“That just isn’t so, I saw this thing about gay weddings a while back. They wouldn’t call them something different if they weren’t well, different,” Jason explained as he started buttoning up his tan shirt.

“Right, let me deal with that, okay Jas,” Hoyt said with a smile shaking his head as he just kept watching Jason change. “One of these days you’ll have to change when you aren’t going to work.”

“Huh? Why would I wear my uniform if I- oh right,” Jason said as he started grinning.

Hoyt just kept grinning as Jason started swaggering over toward him before dropped onto the couch with his knees on either said of Hoyt’s lap. “Am I in trouble officer?” he asked before taking a pull on his beer.

“Yes, I think you are in trouble here Mr. Fortenberry,” Jason drawled out as he took the bottle from Hoyt and finished it off before tossing it to the side and pulling Hoyt up by his collar and into a kiss. “I think you’ve been neglecting your boyfriendly duties. We haven’t had sex all day.

“And what’re you going to do about that,” Hoyt responded as he pulled Jason back down for another kiss. “Arrest me?”

“I just might do that,” Jason said grinning as he reached over to the coffee table and slipped his cuffs from his duty belt and held them up.

“You’re going to be late,” Hoyt said, his breath shallow and libidinous as he looked at the cuffs.

“You’re damn right I am.”

***

Joshua shook his head trying to push away the images of the driver’s thoughts that filled his head. Her thoughts about him just kept bombarding him and he couldn’t make it stop.

When she’d first picked him up a few miles outside Monroe he’d still been high enough on V to block out her mind but with each mile it had gotten harder and harder until images started leaking through, her kissing him, her touching him feeling him up. Then the voice started, thoughts about her boyfriend, what would he think. How he wouldn’t know. No one would know, how much fun it would be, how she could make him scream.

He couldn’t take it any more as he yelled at her to stop the car, her panic only raised the tempo of her thoughts and he had to get away. He opened the door the moment the car slowed and ran.

Away from the voices, away from the pictures, just away as fast as he could.

***

“No one’s been here in days. I think they’re dead,” Chow said as he looked around the old farm house that was the home of Eric’s pet coven’s leader.

“What was your first clue? When we walked in without an invitation?” Pam deadpanned as she looked around the large living room, walking over to the mantel, studying the symbols and candles it held. “No bodies have been found but she had two others living with her.”

“They could be anywhere, they may not even be here,” Chow grumbled as he looked about.

Pam just turned to look at him and bared her fangs with a hiss.

“Fine, I’ll take the basement first,” Chow answered quickly as he sped out of the room and down the stairs.

“That’s better,” Pam told the empty room as she withdrew her fangs and smiled before she sped up the stairs.

***

“I don’t sense him anywhere,” A pale skinned and fair haired women said while she descended the stairs into the homeless youth shelter.

She was dresses as if for a formal ball with a deep blue gown that would have reached the floor if not for the matching heels that raised her and it inches above the ground. Her long light hair was draped over she shoulders accentuating the curves and fullness of her dress. Her heels clicked on the floor as she slowly walked down the stairs her crystal blue eyes drifting from one still form to the next.

“We’re too far behind him. The boy is learning, or lucky,” Answered a towering man. His clothing matched her in every way. From his midnight blue tie to his black overcoat mostly covering the dark tux beneath even his leather shoes. Only his hair, as black as his eyes, were a contrast to her own blond hues, highlighting the stark difference between the pair and the dozens of pure white marble statues that surrounded them.

The heart of the shelter was a large room currently acting as a cafeteria. Filled with rows of tables for it’s patrons to eat the chamber that would normally be echoing with sound was silent save for the man and the women as they looked from one statue to the next.

“Do you think any of them will remember him?” she asked as she walked over to the statute of a short pudgy man who had his mouth open as if speaking as he held out a still steaming spoon full of mac’n cheese.

“They may, he is not easily forgotten my love,” the man said as he joined her standing before the marble man. “Shall I?

“Please do,” she answered with a smile.

The man pulled the glove from his right hand then reached forward and pressed his palm to the forehead of the statue murmuring something softly then stepped back as the white stone turned red before a scream filled the silence.

***

“You’re late,” Andy said as he watched Jason walk through the doors to the Bon Temps sheriff station, about 10 minutes after his shift started.

“Yeah sorry I got hung up at Merlotte’s. It won’t happen again,” Jason lied as he grabbed a clipboard hanging on the wall and signed in. “I’ll even work an extra half hour to make up for it.”

“Damn right you will,” Andy replied with a scowl. “We’ve had some calls, mostly Ms. Demort, but it’s been a quite night.”

“No problem then, I’ll just stay here and listen to the radio with Karl here,” Jason said, pointing to the short and pudgy guy that had been hired to be the night receptionist after Jason had slept with the last one, and the one before that.

“Just stay awake,” Andy finished as he headed out the doors leaving Jason and Karl alone for the night.

“So you sure there’s nothing going on tonight? At all?” Jason asked as he dropped into a spinning chair backwards and spun around to face Karl.

“Well Officer, other than Ms. Demort’s lights and UFO there is one thing. Over in Jackson but they aren’t sure what it is yet,” Karl answered as he rolled his chair over to the coffee station to pour himself a cup.

“Well what do they know about it?” Jason questioned as he folded his arms over the back of the chair and rested his head on them. “And what is _it_?”

“Well there were some murders, but they weren’t normal murders,” Karl started as he rolled the chair back to his desk. “The three bodies found looked like they had been tortured, for hours. But that wasn’t the weird part,” He added leaning in close.

“What? Then what was?” Jason asked as he too leaned in close.

“They were in a shelter of some kind and they found all these statutes that look lifelike, and they can’t find the real people, not even some of the volunteers that have family, just gone,” Karl finished.,

“Damn man that is weird…” Jason exclaimed as leaned back against his desk.

“No kidding.”

“Are they still investigating it now? When did this happen anyways?”

“They found it earlier tonight when some people showed up to stay the night. Yes they’re still there. I’m even getting updates over the scanner, want me to turn it up?” Karl asked as he rolled himself over to the radio scanner.

“Hell yeah, this sounds like a weird one.”

***

The sun was just starting to show through the trees of the Bayou around Bon Temps when Sam stepped out of his trailer. Taking a deep breath and stretching his arms, Sam was just pulling off his shirt when he saw him.

Over on the benches that sat by the shed in front of Merlotte’s was a kid, bundled up and shaking from the cold night. And Sam could tell why, the kid was wearing a pair of threadbare jeans, a thin cotton shirt and shoes that looked like they were more holes than not.

“Hey kid,” Sam called as he started walking over toward the teen, knowing he had to get heinto something warmer, trying to remember if he had anything that might fit the kid or if he’d have to call Tommy.

Sam was almost half way across the parking lot when Joshua started waking up and stretching, but then the kid froze.

“Hey kid, you okay, you can’t stay out here at nights-“ Sam started saying as he walked closer when suddenly the boy gave Sam a look of horror and ran, grabbing a faded black bag he’d been using as a pillow before racing for the trees.

“Hey wait, stop I don’t want to hurt you,” Sam yelled as he started chasing after the kid before he slowed to a stop remembering what he would have done to a guy chasing after him at that age, “You don’t have to run,” Sam called out before he just watched the kid disappear into the trees.

***

_Blood, pouring from his wrist onto the already crimson stained stone._

_Blue lights, burning him, chanting. Hands all over him._

_Brick under his fingers, being pressed into the wall, hard, cold._

_Pain, voices, blood, chanting, fire. His clothing being cut. Naked,_

“Hey kid.”

The strange voice cut through his nightmare and he was back on the bench he’d found late the night before outside what he was sure was a bar. It wasn’t much but it was better then the ground.

_Or it had been_ , Joshua thought as he saw an old guy walking toward him. The guy already had his shirt off and he felt the image of himself without clothing coming from the man, saw him being taken into his trailer by the guy, but he wasn’t alone there was another guy there. He didn’t wait a moment longer before he bolted. He grabbed his bag and ran as fast as he could. Pumping his legs as hard as he could to just get away, ignoring anything he heard or felt from the guy as he ran for the trees. He had to get away.

***

“You going be ready for that test?” Sookie asked Tommy as she worked on prepping her tables before lunch.

“I gotta be, I’m not doing all that great in this damn class but it’s required. I don’t need to know how fucking government works. It does its, thing and I do mine,” Tommy ranted a bit as he slammed his American Government book shut.

“You need it for your GED, and if you plan on getting into those business classes…” Sookie dropped off as she finished off emptying the almost empty bottles of ketches into other fuller bottles.

“I know I know,” Tommy frowned as he looked at the clock before taking another look at the book. “Fucking brother.” He muttered before he pulled the book open again and looked at his notes trying to figure out where he’d left off.

***

He couldn’t push the images away, they just kept flooding in and the crew by the road was so close by.

He had picked the run down house because it seemed to be at the edge of town but then the road crew showed up to do something and now he saw an old guy fucked this mouthy red head, another younger guy was beating the shit out of a some British guy in a back alley. It was just so much. So hard to push away.

He needed V but his bottle was empty and he’d emptied his bag to try and find another one but he was out. Totally out and he needed it now but he didn’t know where to find Lafayette yet. He’d wanted to wait until night, this stuff was always easier at night but he couldn’t he just couldn’t.

He had to find this Lafayette now so he could get some damn V and stop the damn images. He needed to make them stop.

***

“So is it true?” Lafayette asked as he walked up to Hoyt. The road crew was working at digging up a very old drain pipe but had stopped to take a late lunch. “That you and Stackhouse are tying the knot?”

“Hell Lafayette, I’m surprised you even have to ask. I would have thought Arlene wouldn’t have talked about anything else after Jason gave her a date,” Hoyt answered with a smile not even looking up from his clip board as he worked through lunch.

“Oh hell it’s true,” Lafayette said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it before he replied further. “I never listen to that damn woman anymore. I would have killed her years ago dealing with her all the time. I don’t know how Terry does it, got to be some PDSD _bull_ shit that make’s it possible. Now you make sure to keep boy away from me until this is all over. Sookie reminded me about his first gay date mess and I’m so _over_ all that I am not helping with the wedding.”

“Darn and Jason was talking about asking you for help just last night too,” Hoyt said back looking up to grin at Lafayette. “He may even look you up before he goes to work tonight.”

“Oh hell no I am so not dealing with that,” Lafayette complained as he walked off to join the others. “You tell that boy to stay away from me.”

Hoyt just shook his head and returned to his paperwork and sandwich, until he was interrupted again. This time when a car drove up and stopped on the road beside him.

“Hello there Hoyt, how are you doin?” Arlene called out as she rolled down her car window.

“Arlene?” Hoyt asked in surprise as he looked up from his paperwork again. “What are you doing here?”

“Just on my way to pick up Lisa from soccer practice. Ever since they cut half the activity buses last year it takes her an hour to get home so I just pick her up. I get so little time with her, darn budget cuts,” Arlene complained.

“Well, that’s nice of you. And how is Lisa doing? Is she going to be playing in any games soon?” Hoyt asked politely.

“Week after next, Saturday, you should come and bring Jason, we’ll go over some of the details for the wedding, Jessica and I should have most of it planned by then. You know that girl knows her wedding I wasn’t expecting that her being well, a vampire and all,” Arlene just went on and on. “We’re going to need to know if you want anyone from out of town before then. Can you be a doll and make sure you and Jason let me know if you have any family outside Bon Temps, I mean anyone who lives here will know but if they-“

“Arlene,” Hoyt said for the third time, louder than he meant to, “I’m kind of working here,” he added in a more normal voice.

“Oh I’m so sorry I completely forgot. You’re right and I need to get Lisa I had wanted to get there before practice ended. I’ve got to run,” Arlene ended before she rolled up her window in the hurry and drove off.

“What have I gotten myself into,” Hoyt just muttered to himself. He was about to return to his work and lunch when he saw a kid he didn’t recognize off in the woods. The boy was staring at him and his crew until he saw that Hoyt had seen him and he ran back into the woods.

Hoyt frowned as he watched the spot the kid had been in before he did returned to his paperwork.

***

“You Lafayette?” Joshua asked looking at the tall bald black man that came to the door he’d been directed to.

“Who wants to know?” the man asked as he folded his arms and leaned against the door frame.

“Look I’m not a cop or narc or anything I just need to buy something and I’ve spent all day looking for Lafayette so are you him or not?” Joshua demanded as he tried to push away images of the black guy and some Hispanic guy going at it that were pouring off the man.

“And what is it _you_ need to buy, and can you afford it,” the man asked with an over obvious look and Joshua could see how he looked to this guy: dirty and poor.

“I have the money, and V. I need it and bad,” Joshua said in desperation.

“Oh no, I don’t deal in that shit anymore and haven’t in years. Where did you hear that I did? No never mind I don’t care just fuck off kid. And if you’re smart don’t go looking for that crap no good can come of it,” the man yelled as he all but shoved Joshua away from the door and slammed it in his face.

“Come one man,” Joshua yelled at the door as he pounded on it with his fist letting out his frustration before kicking it and turning around and then stomp down the porch steps to the street cursing the whole time.

***

_“You shouldn’t sell yourself like this.”_

_“Look do you want to buy or not mister?” the teen asked while he slowly turned to show off his tightly denim clad ass to Jason better._

_“Hell no, and you shouldn’t be offering, not like this, you’re better than that,” Jason yelled at the teen as he planted his fist on his hips in his best authoritative pose._

_“What the hell do you know about what I’m worth you don’t know jackshit about me,” the teen responded._

_“I know you’re better than this,” he answered back waving his hand at the teen._

_“My body is what I’ve got so I’m going to use it,” the teen threw back._

_“Well damn use it then, play a sport or be a model but don’t do this,” Jason told the teen._

_“Fuck you, why the hell do you care anyways,” the teen demanded of Jason._

_“I…I,” Jason started before stopping and taking a breath. “Hell I don’t rightly know, I don’t know.”_

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?” Hoyt asked as he leaned against the door jam of his and Jason’s bedroom.

“What?” Jason asked groggily as he pushed off the covers and ran a hand through his hair half rising out of the bed.

“You where saying you don’t know? You said it a couple time as you were waking up,” Hoyt said looking mildly interested.

“Not sure, some weird dream I think. It is six already?” Jason asked as he looked at the clock by the bed.

“A little after, we’ve got to replace that clock some day it’s always late,” Hoyt answered as he watched Jason get out of the bed enjoying that fact the Jason slept in the nude.

“You know I can’t, it’s my parents, maybe we can just get it fixed,” Jason answered as he pulled open one of the dresser drawer and rummaged around to find a pair of boxers, light blue.

“Some day,” Hoyt said softly before speaking normal again. “Well dinner is almost out of the oven and I think _I_ followed the recipe right this time,” he added with a smile.

“Darn a guy messes up a single dinner, it’s not my fault it didn’t say what kind of cheese to use,” Jason defended himself

“It gave you a packet of powdered cheeses; I didn’t even know we had Velveeta,” Hoyt joked as he shook his head and turned toward the kitchen.

“I thought it was the topping,” Jason yelled down the hall as he continued getting dressed before joining Hoyt.

“So how was your day? Do anything fun?” Jason asked.

“Just replacing the old drain pipes over by the Harland place. We should be done by the end of the week,” Hoyt said as he set a casserole dish on the counter next to their plates.

“That sounds like _real_ fun,” Jason said as he spooned some of the Hamburger Helper onto his and then Hoyt’s plate.

“It’s not too bad, and they really did need to be replaced, one was cracked right through, no wonder it was flooding over there last winter. So how was work last night?” Hoyt asked as he blew on a forkful of dinner to cool it off before taking a bite.

“Nothing much around here but over in Jackson something funny is happening. This whole place was filled with statues but here’s the thing, they can’t find any missing statues, or the people that should be there. And the statues get this. Look like the people that are missing,” Jason said as he took a big bite of the casserole, “This is good,” he added when he has half done chewing.

“See that’s what happens when you read the box Jas,” Hoyt said with a smile before it slipped. “You don’t think it…well we did have all that weird stuff around here that summer could it be like that?” he asked quietly.

“You mean like magic and that shit, well damn I didn’t even think of that. I sure hope not, that would just be bad, real bad,” Jason said as he too frowned.

“No kidding. That summer was just too much really. I was glad when things settled down. The only good thing to come out of that summer was you,” Hoyt said before he took another bite.

“Hell yeah, I thought we all were going to die more than once that summer. I still don’t understand half of the shit what happened it was all just like whoa everything at once, “Jason exclaimed.

“I know, I went from not even really dating to having two serious relationships in two months, and I thought that was what high school was supposed to be about,” Hoyt added with a grin.

“No one dates in high school, high school is about sex, well for most of us,” Jason added with a grin, “I am kind of glad I got to be your first. But we didn’t get together that summer, we got together later,” Jason informed Hoyt.

“What! No we got together when Sookie was in the hospital,” Hoyt responded sounding a little disappointed.

“We didn’t get together then. I called you yeah but as a friend. I didn’t start to see you as more than that until the whole Crystal thing, that’s when I realized I wanted more than friendship from you. That you’d always been there when I needed you, always,” Jason answered looking Hoyt in the eyes, causing the other man to blush.

***

“You have a phone call from Bon Temps,” Ginger said as she held out the phone to Pamela as the tall Vampire sat in her throne in Fangtasia.

“This had better be important,” Pam growled as she waved away a tall slender woman that had just been about to approach her, “who is this?”

“Well Lafayette I may have to rip your head off-what really. Someone is saying you’re selling V still? Well since you’re telling me and not someone else I may let you live. I’ll be by later after I’ve spoken with the King. I’ll let you know then if I’ll be ripping off your head or someone else’s…or both,” Pam finished as she snapped the phone shut. “Humans,” she muttered as she dialed Eric’s number still eyeing the tall women.

“Get Eric,” Pam ordered into the phone the moment it stopped ringing, “Now.”

“Tell me you found them,” Eric asked.

“You ordered me not to lie to you,” Pam told Eric as she pointed to the tall dark haired woman and then pointed at the pillow by the base of her throne.

“Then why did you call,” he snapped in anger.

“Word on the street is Lafayette is selling V again,” Pam informed her king

“And is he Pam.”

“No, I checked it last week when I first head the rumor.”

“Then why are you calling me now Pam. You have more pressing business than rumors about a drug dealer.”

“That’s just it; I think someone wanted me to kill him. Or are you forgetting what else he is other than a drug dealer. And I don’t mean his web shows, so tasteless,” Pam added as she smiled at the woman who was just kneeling before her.

“He and his boyfriend are witches,” Eric said in understanding.

“Every other witch in your kingdom is missing or dead. I can’t find any of them.”

“Last night a group of humans were killed in Jackson. It was magic, very powerful magic.”

“Well some witches must be fine then.”

“But they aren’t mine, and they’re killing in my kingdom without my permission. Find me them, or some other witch that can, now,” Eric finished before he ended the call with a click.

“Well wasn’t that fun,” Pam said as she handed the phone back to Ginger before she reached down to pet the human that had joined her, “too bad I won’t have time to really enjoy this.”

***

“Well that was a load of wasting my time,” Jason complained as he strutted through the doors of the police station.

“You have to patrol every couple of hours,” Karl informed Jason as he rolled over to refill his coffee.

“Well maybe, but that doesn’t mean it’s not a waste of my time. I should just be waiting for a call, go out then, when we know something’s happening,” Jason just kept complaining as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “Anything new from that Jackson case?” he asked.

“They still can’t find the missing people but the statues are looking more and more like the people that are missing, even down to the finger prints. Someone went to a lot of trouble to make them. Its one weird case,” Karl told Jason.

“Damn weird….you don’t think….is it possible….the statues couldn’t _be_ the missing people could they?” Jason asked looking unsure between his mug and Karl.

“You mean the people changed into stone?” Karl asked looking shocked, “that’s nuts crazy even,” he added laughing.

“Like that summer?” Jason asked looking up at Karl.

“What s-summer?” Karl stuttered turning pale, just like almost everyone around town when someone brought up the summer that Bon Temps seemed to have moved into the Twilight Zone for a bit, right before pretending none of it happened. “No, nothing happened I don’t know what you’re-“

Karl’s denial was cut short when the phone rang out. The heavyset man all but jumped out of his chair to get to the phone so as not to have to continue the discussion, “Bon Temps Sheriff Department…yes I can have someone check that out….within ten minutes ma’am.”

“What is it?” Jason asked the moment Karl set the phone down.

“Ms. Demort saw some lights out by the old Harland place and since no one has lived out there in years,” Karl said as he held out the carbon note copy of the message to Jason, sitting down again.

“Fine I’ll check it out. Any other night you would have just told her she was seeing things because that’s what this is and you know it. She’s always calling in seeing stuff,” Jason barked as he grabbed the slip and turned toward the doors shaking his head at Karl’s behavior.

***

“I’m at the corner of Lee and 35th Street and I don’t see anything but I’m getting out to check,” Jason said over the radio as he scanned the area from the patrol car but saw nothing beyond an abandoned house in need of a lot of repair and trees…and more trees.

“Copy that,” Karl’s voice responded over the radio before Jason got out of the car and took a good look around, trying to spot any reason for the lights.

“Damn Jas stop being a pussy, it’s nothing and you know it so stop thinking about how the last two deputies retired that summer. Just because some shit is going down in Jackson doesn’t mean it’s going to start up here again…Damn you Hoyt why’d you have to bring up that crap again,” Jason said talking to himself as he slowly made his way down what remained of the walk way to the old Harland place. Stepping over broken sidewalk blocks and thick roots the whole way to the caved in two story place.

And that was when he saw it, a flicker of light showed through the cracks and rubble for a moment. It was there and gone so fast Jason wasn’t sure if it was real but it may have been, there may have been a light from one of the back rooms so Jason kept his own light aimed down as he crouched low and started creeping around the west side of the old house.

Jason as rounded to the back out of the building then he saw the movement and the flicker of light again, “well damn old Ms. Demort did see someone,” he whispered under his breath as he slipped next to a window and peered through the busted shutters and into the room.

The room used to be large but half of it was filled with the remains of the roof that had fallen in five years ago at least. The floor and walls were covered with dirt and so was the kid. And between the moonlight and weak flashlight Jason could tell it was the teen. The one he’d seen in the city, and one he hadn’t been able to really put out of his mind.

The kid was jittery, jumpy and mumbling to himself as he moved around the small area. It looked as if the last couple days hadn’t been great for the kid. His white T-shirt was streaked with mud in a couple places, the back of his neck was more brown than white and his blond hair wasn’t a dirty blonde anymore it was just plain dirty and Jason wasn’t sure but the kid’s jeans looked to have added a couple new rips. No the last 36 hours hadn’t be good to him.

Jason was just about to call out to the teen then felt something change in the air and suddenly Pam was there standing in the center of the small room. Her light red suit showing off every curve of her body as she took a couple steps forward her heels clicking on the floor under the layer of dirt until she was towering over the boy who was jerked up and was pressing himself against the wall to try and get away from her, “what the fuck are you?” the boy yelled at Pam.

“Now, now. You buy and use our blood but you can’t tell one of us when we’re standing in front of you? Tell me how is that fair,” Pam mock pouted as she took a step closer to the teen.

“Get away from me,” Joshua yelled as he took a swing at the tall brunette only for it to be caught with a sigh.

“And here I had hoped to do this the easy way,” She deadpanned as she slammed Joshua into the wall pushing him up off his feet by his throat, “Who told you Lafayette was selling V?” Pam asked as she looked Joshua dead in the eyes.

“I aren’t telling you shit,” Joshua yelled at her and he thrashed about, clawing at her tight fingers and kicking anywhere he could.

“Wrong answer,” Pam said frowning a bit as she tightened her grip causing Joshua to gasp for breath.

“Drop him, NOW,” Jason demanded as he kicked his way through the dilapidated door holding his gun on Pam.

“If it isn’t Jason Stackhouse. How did I miss you?” Pam asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. “I must really be overworked.”

“Let the kid go…Don’t I know you from somewhere, have we met?” Jason asked as he gave her the once over while still holding the gun on her.

“You really are as dumb as they say. Fangtasia? I work for Eric Northmen. Ring any bells? How could you be related to Sookie,” She asked dryly before turning back to Joshua. “Now where were we?”

“You were about to drop him,” Jason ordered as he cocked his gun.

“No I don’t think I was. And are you really threatening me with a gun. Even you can’t be that idiotic,” Pam said not turning away from the kid who was struggling less and less with each passing moment.

“Oh I know I can’t kill you, not with this gun. But it will hurt like a son of a bitch and make you back the fuck off, so drop him or I fire. RIGHT THE FUCK NOW,” Jason finished with a yell as he side stepped so that Joshua wasn’t in his line of fire.

“You’re serious about that,” Pam said surprised. “I can snap you like a twig and you’re going to challenge me? Over this filthy thing?”

“In case you hadn’t noticed I’m a Bon Temps deputy and we’re in Bon Temps,” Jason said simply.

“Save me from dumb cops. You’re very lucky the King has a soft spot for Sookie and that she cares about you human,” Pam said peeved.

“What?” Jason said puzzled.

“How did you live this long? If I kill you Sookie will get mad and complain to the King and because Eric like’s her he’d be mad at _me_ for making her cry. It’s rather annoying,” Pam explained as she dropped Joshua and crossed her arms.

“Oh, okay. So you’ll leave the kid alone?” Jason asked relaxing his hold on the gun slightly.

“Until you go away, I’ll wait,” Pam said calmly.

“Well that’s not happening, he’s coming home with me,” Jason stated as he holstered his gun.

“What?” Joshua said in a coughed out response from where he was trying to push himself off the ground.

“What he said,” Pam added as she raised an eye brow at Jason.

“You heard me Vampire. He’s coming with me and is off limits to you and Eric Northmen. If you want something from the kid you deal with me,” Jason said with confidence he didn’t feel.

“You’re staking a claim really? And what makes you think I care about _your_ claim, you’re human after all,” Pam said glaring at Jason.

“Because Sookie would back me and we both know it and as you already pointed out _her_ say does matter to your boss lady,” Jason said grinning.

“You actually have a point…that sucks. Just remember, he’s only yours as long as you keep him,” Pam informed Jason before she sped off into the dark.

“Damn she’s fast,” Jason whispered as he looked off at where she had disappeared before he turned to Joshua who was still trying to get his air back. “You okay kid?”

“Get the hell back, who the fuck are you?” Joshua yelled while half stumbling half crawling to the far corner of the dilapidated room.

“The name’s Jason, Jason Stackhouse and I’m a deputy here in Bon Temps, I’m not going to hurt you, hell I just saved you from that vampire chick,” Jason told Joshua as he knelt down so they were level with each other. “And I’d like to help you, if you’ll let me.”

“Why do you want to help me, and I’ve seen _you_ before, somewhere,” Joshua said as he slipped his hand over a broken piece of roofing that had a sharp edge to it.

“Yeah we kind of met, last night when I was on the way home from class. You were working. I was the cop,” Jason told Joshua as he tapped his badge. “As for why…I could say I just didn’t want her to kill you but….it’s more than that but I just don’t rightly know.”

“The cop, you got me kicked out, I wasn’t able to work for a couple hours because of you, you cost me my place, my dealer,” Joshua yelled as he pushed himself up.

“Well, I’m damn sure not sorry about that. You shouldn’t be working the street, selling yourself like that. And V, taking V is never a good thing. Even if the Vamps don’t get you the V, it messes you up,” Jason said as he too rose up.

“What the fuck do you know about any of it, or me? You’re just a cop,” Joshua yelled back.

“What I do I know about Vamps and V? More than I fucking should that’s what I know. Now kid you have two choices, you can get your ass moving and follow me or you can wait here and that Vampire _will_ come back and continue where she left off,” Jason just answered back as he started walking back around to the front of the property, “your choice kid.”

Joshua hesitated a few moments feeling his neck with his free hand, still able to feel her hand squishing it without any effort. “My name’s Joshua not kid,” he yelled after Jason as he grabbed his bag slipping the shard roof tile into it making sure it stayed on top.

“That’s what I thought,” Jason said back before he grabbed his radio and started speaking into it. “Jason here, it was nothing, like expected Karl. I’m going on patrol since I’m out call me if you get any real calls,” he said before turning to Joshua. “I’ll drop you off at my place no vampire has an invite there, well Jessica does but you don’t need to worry about her.”

“Your place?” Joshua said resigned to what was going to happen as he got into the car.

“Yeah. I’ll drop you off and you can get cleaned up and I can finish my shift, just don’t wake my boyfriend up. Hoyt has to be at work way too damnned early, I really don’t know how I use to do it,” Jason just told Joshua as he started the car and headed to his and Hoyt’s place.

***

“This one Vadim,” the pale skinned women said as she studied the loft they had found themselves in now. “I can feel his essence on her.”

The old loft was in disrepair with a collection of mismatched and very used beds along two walls. Along a third wall a blocky TV sat in front of a couch covered with more tape than cloth. And seemingly at random throughout the room teens were stuck to the floor in odd poses as if their knees and hands were suddenly pulled straight to the floor whereever they had been. They thrashed and moaned but the unseen glue held their lips to each other as much as their knees to the floor.

“And what’s your name girl?” the man asked as he walked over, pulling the white glove off his hand before he reached to grab her by the chin, looking her over. She was thin but with what could have been a graceful figure. Her dark hair was rather well kept and matched her dark skin nicely. All in all an attractive girl, if a silent one. “Come now you must tell a number of men each night what’s one more. Your name?” the man asked again his black eyes glowing as red as his companion’s dress for a second.

“Carolyn,” the girl cried out in pain as her whole body shook.

“That wasn’t that hard was it dear. Now unless you want to end up like your….pimp I believe the word is, I suggest you answer my questions the first time I ask them,” Vadim informed Carolyn as he turned Carolyn’s chin to face her to the mutilated body of Eddie.

His broad form was broken, bones protruding from both legs, his arms bent in unnatural ways. Blood oozed out of his eyes and from under the scant remains of his clothing. All made the more horrific by the occasional tremor and sob that showed Eddie to still be alive.

“Anything please just don’t, oh god please save me,” Carolyn cried out tears flowing.

“God, he has nothing to do with this. Only my Danielle can save you,” Vadim told Carolyn as he turned Carolyn toward Danielle before letting go.

“You’ll be a good girl and answer my questions won’t you?” Danielle asked as she lowered herself to Carolyn’s level folding her blood red dress under her. “Such a good girl,” she added with a smile as she watched Carolyn nod her head frantically. “Now tell me about Joshua.”

***

Joshua just didn’t understand what was going on. It was all just happening too fast. First Lafayette, if he was Lafayette, wouldn’t sell him any V and his own bottle was empty so he’d tried to hide out on the edge of town where there weren’t as many people so he’s still have some peace but then that Vamp chick had shown up and almost killed him…would have if not for the Cop.

The Cop that offered to give him a place to stay. When the Cop had stopped her and said he was taking them to his place he had expected the guy to fuck him, the price for protecting him from the vampire. But he hadn’t, he’d just dropped him off, told him to get showered and cleaned up before using the couch to sleep on. The only price seemed to be not waking this Hoyt guy up. That wasn’t hard, the last thing he wanted was an awake guy around. It was hard enough dealing with his sleeping images he didn’t want to deal with wake ones. The Cop’s were weird enough.

The Cop he couldn’t read very well. His thoughts were softer, quieter, harder to pick up even when he tried to. The boyfriend’s thoughts pushed in just like everyone else…his thoughts were nicer through, almost always kind and sweet really but still always pushing in. Like the image of the Cop and some other guy, likely this Hoyt, watching the clouds…and that was it, no sex, no violence, just watching clouds. Not a bad image to have to deal with but still more than he wanted Joshua thought as he pushed it away to focus on the water pouring over him.

He couldn’t remember that last time he’d been able to just stand under the faucet and feel the warm water without being rushed or having to worry about being kicked out for taking too long. It felt too good. But seeing all the black water swirl around floor of the shower only made him realize just how dirty he had been, when had his last shower of any kind been…it couldn’t have been that long ago. No more the three days but those had been quick and fast.

Joshua has already been in this one for over half an hour and he knew he should get out. He still needed to try and get a better feel for the place since he was trapped here until sun up when the Vampire wouldn’t be able to chase after him at least. He just let out a sigh as he turned off the water and stood there letting the water run off him, drop by drop.

***

“Well?”

“It was magic. Someone turned the whole room to stone. Everyone but three. They were flesh when they were killed. Someone very skilled with a knife,” Chow explained to Pam.

“Any traces who did it?” Pam asked back as she paced the empty club.

“Do I look like a detective? And I didn’t have long to look. The police showed up.”

“Damnn. This is not a good night. And it’s almost dawn. Get to ground and we’ll find a new lead come night fall,” Pam ordered with a frown.

***

*BEEB* the alarm clock rang breaking Hoyt out of his dream and back into the real world.

He hit the alarm silencing it as he looked out the window to the darkness outside, “Five is way to early too be getting up this time of year,” Hoyt said more to himself then anything as he pushed aside his covers and started his morning routine.

It was normal enough until he walked into the main room and saw a teen on the couch. The kid was tall, enough that he didn’t fit on the couch very well and he was wearing one of his old shirts but a pair of Jason’s boxers, both far to large on his skinny frame, hugging a ratty old sports bag like a teddy, “What the heck?” Hoyt just said as he looked around the room for Jason or some clue what the kid was doing on their couch.

He spotted it when he found a note written on a napkin simply saying he’d explained later and not to let Joshua outside until sun up. And that wasn’t that helpful but at least Jason had remembered to leave a note which was better than nothing. But still where had the kid come from?

Hoyt just continued his morning routine by making his lunch while keeping an eye on the teen while trying to figure out what Jason had been thinking when half way through making his sandwich the kid woke up. It was slow at first, the kid just blinking and starting to turn, not thrown by what had to be unfamiliar surrounding. He didn’t react at all until he caught site of Hoyt.

Hoyt watched his eye’s widen and slip his hand into his sports bag as he started shouting. “Who the fuck are you?”

“You know, since I live here and you don’t I think I should be asking you that first,” Hoyt stated matter of factly as he finished making his lunch and started wrapping it up in plastic wrap. “But my mama raised me to be polite so I will go first. I’m Hoyt nice to meet you. Now who are you?”

“Joshua, I’m Joshua. The guy that lives here Ja…the Cop,” Joshua said unable to recall the name.

“Jason. The Cop is Jason,” Hoyt said as he velcroed his lunch bag shut with a smile.

“He told me I could shower here. Sleep here, he said it’d be okay,” Joshua added as he watched Hoyt carefully.

“I gathered that much Joshua. I was really wondering why?” Hoyt asked as he started getting eggs and bread out.

“Last night this vampire bitch attacked me-“ Joshua started before Hoyt cut him off.

“Watch your mouth that may be my friend you’re talking about. Was it Jessica? No she wouldn’t do that. Was she a red head?” Hoyt asked focused solely on Joshua now.

“No-no she was blond but they knew each other. Your friends with vampires?” Joshua asked back.

“Bon Temps has two vampires living here, they’re both okay once you get to know them,” Hoyt answered as he went back to making breakfast. “Blond? I don’t remember any female blond vampires…wait the club in Shreveport had one I think. I’ll have to ask Jason. How do you want your eggs?” Hoyt mused then asked Joshua.

“What?”

“Your eggs how do you want them? I can do scrambled, fried or sunny side, anything else and I can’t make any promises that they’ll be edible,” Hoyt answered as he set everything out to cook their morning meal.

“Why…you don’t even know me why would you make me breakfast? I’m not going to let you fuck me,” Joshua told Hoyt as he glared at Hoyt.

“Like I said my mama raised me right one of the few things she did proper. And why would you think I’d want to fuck you?” Hoyt asked in surprise as he gave Joshua a more serious look over.

“It’s what guys do, they want sex. You going to tell me I don’t turn you on,” Joshua said back while he tried to focus on Hoyt to pick up the images he knew he would see. Only it wasn’t what he thought, he didn’t see images of Hoyt fucking him but of Hoyt putting food in front of him, of Hoyt talking to someone standing next to a nameplate that read social worker and he didn’t feel lust he felt, “I don’t need your pity. I decide who I fuck and I make damn good money,” he yelled back.

“Watch your mouth. I’ve told you not to talk like that in this house. And money isn’t the point you’re too young to be, it’s just not right. You’re not even 16. You’re what 14? So yeah I feel sorry for you I don’t know what pushed you into thinking that doing…that was something you should do but it’s not right.” Hoyt ranted before he took a deep breath and asked his original question again. “Anyways you need to eat so eggs, how do you want them.”

“Scrambled, scrambled is fine,” Joshua said softly thinking about the odd man in front of him.

***

“So anything new happening?” Jason asked as he walked into the station after his last patrol of the night so see one of his fellow deputies sitting next to Karl and Cindy the day time receptionist.

“Nothing much here, anything out there?” Kenya asked as she looks over the actively logs of the night before handing it to Jason. “Other than old Ms. Demort?”

“Nay, just the same boring shit,” Jason answered as he started filling out the log noting his last patrol and the lack of any activity.

“Good night then, I hope it stays the same today,” Kenya said while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Did you hear about happened down in Jackson, they still haven’t figured that out,” Cindy asked while she went over Karl’s notes from the night.

“Yeah, Karl told me about it, I’m glad it’s not happening here this time,” Jason said as he shook his head.

“”We’ve had our share of strange crap we don’t need any more,” Kenya added as she took the log back from Jason. “Now you get going. I know I wouldn’t hang around here with Hoyt at home.” She added with a smile.

“I don’t know a sane man or woman that would,” he shot back with a grin,” night y’all.” He finished with a wave as he headed out of the station and for his truck.

***

“Hey Joshua, you’re awake. I wasn’t sure you would be,” Jason said grinning as he came in the door just after five thirty to see both Hoyt and Joshua sitting at the table, on opposite sides, eating.

“Jason,” Hoyt said with a smile as he looked up from his plate and newspaper and got a quick kiss before Jason went over to the kitchen to dish out his own plate. “So want to tell me about your night?”

“Nothing much happened really, rather dull night,” Jason answered as he came back to the table with his food and sat between the two others.

“Dull?” Joshua said in surprise as he looked at Jason. “You get that many vampire attacks?”

“You stop a vampire and bring a kid home and nothing much happened?” Hoyt said just as surprise. “What else haven’t you said about work?”

“What? Nothing, but you already knew about Joshua and Pam so nothing else to tell,” Jason just shrugged as he shoved eggs into his mouth.

“So why don’t you tell me more about the Joshua and Pam bit,” Hoyt said as he glared at Jason.

“Yeah. Right…about that. So we got this call from old Ms. Demort she saw some lights out by the Harland place so-“

“The Harland place, that was you last afternoon,” Hoyt cut in as he looked at Joshua who had been just watching, studying, the two men as he ate.

“Huh?”

“You saw him?”

“You were watching the road crew, about two or so,” Hoyt told Joshua.

“Yeah I was scouting the place out to stay the night. I didn’t know anyone had seen me,” Joshua said frowning at himself.

“I think I was the only one to see you kid, but anyways Jason what happened,” Hoyt said getting Jason talking again.

“What, right Bubba, so I got out there and I saw a light around back so I went to check it out and found Joshua but before I could do anything Pam showed up, tried to kill him, I think over V,” Jason said giving Joshua a look. “Well she didn’t want to piss off Eric who still has a thing for Sookie so as long as the kid’s with me she won’t hurt him, I think,” Jason finished at about the same time as he finished his plate.

“What do you mean you think, and have you talked to Sookie about this yet?” Hoyt demanded to know.

“Well I didn’t really follow all of it but she left and I’m pretty sure she won’t kill anyone if it would upset Sookie,” Jason told Hoyt. “And you know Sookie isn’t up this late when she’s not dating Bill or Eric and last I heard she wasn’t.”

“How could you not follow it, she could have killed you, she still might, she’s the one from that bar in Shreveport right? She’s not like Bill or Jessica, she doesn’t mind killing,” Hoyt scolded Jason.

“I got away didn’t I,” Jason just responded with a grin.

“My god she was right, how _are_ you still alive?” Joshua just asked stunned as he stared at Jason.

“What?”

“The chick she didn’t want to kill you because her boss likes your sister. You even used that against her and you’re not sure why she backed off?” Joshua said still staring at Jason.

“I did? Yeah I did didn’t I,” Jason smiled as he started grabbing the empty plates. “You need to get going man; crew starts in less than 20 minutes.”

“Yeah, you don’t have class tonight right?” Hoyt asked as he started getting his shoes on and grabbed his coat.

“Yeah, and I need to finish that paper before class,” Jason said wrinkling up his nose at the thought as he followed Hoyt to the door.

“Then I’ll see you later tonight,” Hoyt said as he started out the door before he stopped and dropped to a whisper. “So what’s the plan with the kid?”

“Plan?”

***

“Well, get your ass over here and help with the dishes,” Jason told Joshua as he started filling the sink with water and soap, watching the suds filling the basin. “The drying towel is hanging from the oven.”

“What, I don’t do dish-“ Joshua started to respond as he pushed his plate away from him.

“I didn’t ask what you do boy. Towel, drying. It’s not hard,” Jason said bluntly as he pulled out the first newly cleaned dish from the water and let it slide into the empty side of the sink, waiting to be dried.

Joshua just scowled at Jason as he focused on the older guy’s thoughts to make sure he wasn’t planning anything but all he got was the image of…doing dishes and this other feeling. A feeling he didn’t understand but was so strong, he’d felt it before but only fleetingly. It was warm and safe and kind and it felt good. He’d never felt it so steadily before. “Fine,” he answered at last as he walked around the table and grabbed the towel and pulled the plate from the sink while keeping the length of the sink between them.

“Now after we get this cleaned up I need to hit the sack. I am beat,” Jason informed Joshua as he finished another dish. “You should stay in the house, so you can sleep on the couch or find something else to do but I wouldn’t leave the house, I don’t trust that Vamp not to have the place watched, you know they have humans that work for them right?”

“I can’t stay in here forever. I’m not some kind of houseboy you keep to fuck,” Joshua sneered back as he glared at Jason while drying the next dish.

“Houseboy. Well damndid Hoyt do something to make you think he wanted sex from you? Because I know I damnwell didn’t,” Jason said as he stopped and stared at Joshua.

Joshua hesitated for a moment before he slowly answered, “No, he didn’t,” as he looked away and at the floor.

“Right I didn’t think he would,” Jason said nodding his head. “Hoyt and I don’t want or need a house boy we get all the sex we need from each other. I haven’t slept with someone else in over a year and a half even,” he grinned.

“Right,” Joshua added as he watched Jason.

“So when I say you’re not leaving the house alone it’s not because I want to fuck you it’s because I don’t what a vampire to fuck’n _kill_ you, got it,” Jason told Joshua as he sunk the frying pan into the water.

“Maybe, but I can’t stay here all the time either. I have my own life,” Jason responded as he dried the last item in the sink.

“No you can’t stay indoors all the time, a kids got to be outside. Have some fun. We’ll have to talk to Pam, but I’ll call Sookie first she’s better at dealing with the vamps than I am,” Jason went on as he scrubbed the pan.

“That would be the sister that chick vampire’s boss wants’ to bone right? Because if it’s not, you should call her too,” Joshua told Jason.

“Well damnaren’t you the bossy one,” Jason smiled, “Sookie’s my sister so don’t talk about her like that. She does have this weird thing with Vampires…and just about everything that’s strange and weird since she also dated a werewolf for a few months last year, or was it the year before. I don’t know her dating life is so complex. It’s like a Soap Opera really,” Jason just continued.

“Wait, what? Werewolves are real too?” Joshua asked surprised.

“Yeah, you didn’t know that?” Jason asked looking over at Joshua then went on when Joshua shook his head. “I forget not everyone is unlucky as this town I guess. Bon Temps has seen more than its share of fucked up shit of the unnatural kind. And done,” he added as he pulled the pan out of the water and rinsed away the suds to show a clean pan he then dropped into the other sink.

“Are werewolves, do they need an invitation to get in?” Joshua asked as he picked up the pan glancing at the door.

“No, they can bust right in but don’t worry we only have one in town and he doesn’t like Vampires none, most of them don’t from what he tells,” Jason said with a smile while he finished wiping down the counter.

Once Joshua was done with the pan he set it down with the others and stepped out of the kitchen area and just watched as Jason switched from the counters to starting to put away the dried dishes. Once more Joshua tried to reach out and focus on Jason’s thoughts.

It was harder than everyone else just like before. He had to focus then he saw them, images of Jason sleeping in a bedroom, then Hoyt was next to him both sleeping. Then the image shifted and the two were going at it, kissing, groping, sucking. But it was different, the feeling with it was the same feeling as before and not the normal overpowering lust he got with most guys, the lust was there under it but it wasn’t as strong as the good feeling. Like one was being overridden by the other.

Then it shifted again and it was focused on him, Jason was thinking about him  
And was feeling, confused, worry, “Damnn,” he yelled and jumped when he realized that Jason was right there next to him and not across the room.

“You okay kid? You looked like you zoned out there,” Jason asked his voice filled with worry.

“Back off I’m fine,” Joshua yelled as he backed away from Jason almost falling into the couch, “I just need some more sleep that’s all,” he lied.

“Okay, sure, like I said before make yourself at home, sleep, watch TV, eat if you get hungry, whatever. Just stay inside until we’ve cleared everything up,” Jason said as he started heading back toward his and Hoyt’s room before he stopped and glanced back at Joshua, “oh if you use the TV it’s the one on top, the bottom one’s busted.”

“Sure no problem,” Joshua replied as he looked from Jason to the two TV, one stacked on top of the other then back at Jason who vanished behind a closed door. “Weird,” he added as he looked back at the TVs.

***

“So this is Bon Temps is it?” Vadim said aloud as he drew out a chair for Danielle before he pushed it in for her.

“It would seem, I felt him faintly for a moment but this other scent covers it. It’s everywhere and it is powerful but I cannot sense its source from here. Fall is such a fine time for a walk isn’t it my love,” Danielle said in return as she smoothed out her pale blue dress while Vadim took his own seat.

“Yes it is one of the best times of year with Vartai mirties at its heart. A day that grows close far too fast,” Vadim added as he rearranged the flatware at the table into a more proper arrangement as he watched a blond women approach the table from the corner of his eye.

“Hello, my name is Sookie and I’ll be your waitress today,” Sookie introduced herself before she went over the specials of the day for them.

“The fish sounds lovely, I would have that with a green salad,” Danielle told Sookie once she was done.

“And to drink?” Sookie asked as she wrote down her order, pausing at the odd language she was ‘overhearing from the two’

“White wine,” Danielle answered with a large and fake smile.

“I will have a steak if you please, as rare as your chef and laws will allow it along with a bowl of the soup and a pint of whatever ale you have,” Vadim requested as he finished rearranging the flatware.

“I’ll have them as quickly as I can,” Sookie said as she started to turn away and back toward the kitchen when she stopped and turned back to the couple. “Can I just ask where you’re from; you don’t seem to be from around here?”

The two shared a look before Danielle answered, “Of late we have lived many years in Atlanta. Before that we lived many years in Ireland. We do seem a bit out of place here do we not,” he finished with a smile as she looked at the other costumers that filled Merlotte’s lunch rush, none were as well dressed as Danielle and Vadim.

“That’s okay, we love new people and your dress is so beautiful. I’ll be back with your order as quick as I can,” Sookie said with a smile as she walked over to the kitchen window where both Arlene and Lafayette were standing on their respective sides.

“So what’s the deal with them, don’t they know their a little over dressed for this place,” Lafayette asked as he watched them, “they give me a bad vibe.”

“Oh what do you know, her dress is gorgeous and did you see the way he pushed in her chair. So romantic,” Arlene added in as she looked over at the two who were now talking again.

“They seem nice. They’re from Atlanta and Ireland before that,” Sookie told the other.

“Then what the hell are they doing in this mud hole,” Lafayette asked as he started cooking the couple’s order.

“I hope you’re talking about the town and not my place with that remark Lafayette,” Sam said as he came around the corner from his office. “And don’t you two have tables, especially given the group that just came in?”

“What?” Arlene said as she turned to see that Hoyt and most of the road crew had just come in and were spreading out among the open tables. “There went our nice quiet lunch.”

“We’ll be fine,” Sookie said as she headed for Hoyt who had taken a seat at the bar.

“I’ll get some more hamburgers on the grill since it’s all most of their palates ever know, what a waste,” Lafayette said as he made his way to the back to get them out.

“Hey Hoyt, what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be working?” Sookie asked with a smile as she reached him.

“Well we have to wait a couple hours for something to dry so I’m giving the guys a long lunch, think you can handle the crew just showing up?” he told Sookie returning her smile as he glanced at the dozen and a half men of the road crew who were filling up the place

“I think we’ll manage,” Sookie answered back as she pulled out her notepad, “by the way, what’s this about you and Jason taking in a kid?”

“He called you? Good I wasn’t sure if he’d remember before he went to bed. Jason was tired this morning he tried not to act it but I don’t think he slept all that well yesterday,” Hoyt told Sookie.

“The kid Hoyt, we can talk about what’s keeping my brother up some other time because right now, I want to know about this kid you’ve taken in,” Sookie asked again.

“Oh well, Pam attacked him last night, I forget why at the moment but she wouldn’t kill him with Jason around because of you. So, well he brought him home,” Hoyt told her.

“So Jason put himself in the middle of Eric’s business, because you know if Pam’s involved so is he. Hoyt why’d you let him do that you’re the smart one you have to protect Jason from himself, we’ve talked about this,” Sookie said as she put her hands on her hips and glared at her brother’s boyfriend.

“Shucks Sook I know that but it happened last night. I got up and the kid was on the couch sleeping. And when you see him, he’s bone thin and the way he acts…I’m not so sure Jason’s wrong on this one,” Hoyt confessed to Sookie as he looked down at the counter.

“Well we’ll see about that when I stop by. Now what’s your order?” Sookie asked as she held up her notepad to take his order.

***

He was alone in his mind, without V, he was in a warm house, clean, had most of a night’s sleep and no one had even tried to fuck him in over a day, the vamp had tried to kill him but not fuck him.

Joshua just stared at the TV in front of him, watching as some guy tried to get him to call and order some weird shoe cleaner. He hadn’t been able to just sit and watch TV in over a year. Not since the brother and sister had been his foster parents for a few months. And watching TV had been the only good part about that place.

This place was completely different and Joshua wasn’t sure what to do about it. He still didn’t understand what was going on, why the cop was helping him, it didn’t make sense at all. He was a guy, he should want to fuck him, they all did but he didn’t, he just wanted the other guy.

And the other guy was even weirder he didn’t even seem to want sex he just wanted the cop near him. It was fucking weird.

The TV shut off with a flash as Joshua hit the remote and pushed himself upright before standing. He wasn’t used to being inside so much anymore. But the cop sounded like he knew what he was talking about and he really didn’t want to end up on any vampire’s plate.

So Joshua started exploring, maybe he could learn something about these guys.

***

“His scent was stronger for a moment,” Danielle said as she took a sip of her wine.

“Did the other scent fade or had he come closer?” Vadim asked as he lowered his fork and scanned the windows.

“Neither my love. Someone here has been near him,” Danielle responded as she let her gaze drift around the bar.

“One of the men, they seem the kind to buy his services,” Vadim sneered as he glanced over the men that were leaving the bar slowly.

“Yes I believe that may be it. Which means he is still in this town, he did not keep going,” Danielle smiled.

“We shall question them tonight,” Vadim said also smiling.

“No, not if he is still in town, best not let him know we’re here for so little gain. You will learn where one goes for his services in other ways. You can do so tonight as I check in on our other plan,” Danielle ordered before she cut another bit of her fish.

“May the dark ones aid us both my love,” Vadim answered quickly as he saw that Sookie was coming over to the table.

“Y’all need anything else? Dessert maybe?” Sookie asked as she walked over to the table.

“No thank you my dear, and thank you for your lovely service,” Danielle told Sookie as she set her utensils down and smiled, “but I believe we will be leaving shortly. We have business to attend.”

“Okay then I’ll be right back with the check,” Sookie told them as she turned to the register and gave Hoyt a last wave as she spotted him through the window.

***

“Where the fuck is this?” Jason yelled as he looked around the graveyard.

Only it wasn’t the graveyard. It looked like Bon Temps’ graveyard at first glace, even had Gram’s grave but the graveyard didn’t have a pond in the middle of it.

Jason walked around the pond a few times before he called out again, shouting into the gray-blue mist that surrounded the graveyard. “Where the fuck am I and how did I get here?”

Jason turned slowly looking for some kind of response but none came, “Okay, I can deal with this. I’m Jason Fucking Stackhouse and I don’t scare easy.”

Jason lowered his eyes from the horizon to the pond, the one thing that really stood out, “How about I go for a dip,” Jason said aloud as he started to step into the water.

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Why not, and who the fuck are you,” Jason demanded as his head snapped up to look at the man standing across the pond from him.

The man looked a lot like him, a bit taller maybe, younger too. Still in his early twenties, his prime with all the solid muscles and energy that meant. Jason could feel it even from here. “My name isn’t important, but let’s say I’m a friend, we’re connected you and I.”

“I can tell, since you stole my looks and all, damn I miss being young sometimes,” Jason said back meeting the strangers gaze.

“I had them first, I am older. But would you really trade what you know now for being young again? Is youth that important to you?”

“It’s not like I’ve learned that much, hell the only real change is I don’t sleep around as much and that’s because…Hoyt. I didn’t realize then,” Jason stopped letting his words trail off.

“With ages comes wisdom. It may seem like an old worn out cliché, and it is, but with a good reason. As a younger man you couldn’t see what he offered. So I ask again, if given the chance to trade your wisdom, what you have of it at least, to be young again…would you?” The man asked once more as he watched Jason.

“No, no deal. Some things are more important. Now I’ve answered your question so answer mine,” Jason said pointing at the pond between them.

“The pond, well it isn’t a simple pond and if you’re not careful you could end up just about anywhere. And I don’t think you want that Jason Stackhouse.”

“Then how do I get home,” Jason asked bluntly.

“You never left. And you will return once we’re done. The boy what do you plan to do with him?”

“Boy? You mean Joshua? Well I don’t really, I haven’t really thought to much about it. Make sure no one’s going to hurt him, not much beyond that,” Jason answered honestly.

“So you would protect him from those that wish him harm?”

“Yeah, I’m not going to let a vamp make a snack out of him, what’s it to you anyways?”

“I wish to see him safe; he has more than cursed vampires that wish to see him bleed. Will you protect him,” the man asked, stepping closer to the waters edge, closer to Jason.

“Yes, he’s just a kid. But who else wants to hurt him?” Jason asked.

“The dark lovers. They wish their father back and mean to use the boy. Do you swear to protect him,” the man asked again.

“Maybe you are old, something wrong with your ears? I’ve already answered you twice,” Jason said annoyed.

“Thrice I ask and thrice you will answer” the man demanded as he stepped closer again, his feet on the water, on it without sinking.

“What the hell? How are you doing that and what’s with this thrice crap-“ Jason started complaining before he was cut off.

In the blink of an eye the man was over the pond and had Jason pinned to the ground, his back shoved into the roots of a gnarled old tree, “Swear it, promise it again,” he hissed into Jason’s ears.

“I swear to kick your ass if you don’t get the fuck off me,” Jason grunted out as he pushed against the man with all his strength. At first the man didn’t move but then slowly he started pushing the man off, much to the apparent surprise to the other man who found himself shoved into the ground under Jason.

“What! How?” he tried to sputter out but stopped when Jason just shoved him down harder.

“I fucking said I’d look after him and I damn well meant it. I will protect the kid and you are gonna take me home right this fucking minute, am I clear,” Jason told the man.

“Awaken wild one, awake,” the man whispered, and the graveyard shifted.

***

“Fuck…hello,” Jason said as he rubbed where his hand had banged the bedside table as he dove for his phone.

“Jason? Is that anyways to answer a phone?” Sookie asked from the other end of the line.

“Well it works don’t it,” Jason replied while he threw off the covers and started hunting around for clean pants.

“My lord Jason. You’re never going to grow up are you. Anyways the reason I’m calling is about Pam and the kid you found-“

“He has a name Sook, and you’re talking to me about manners,” Jason said as he pulled up his jeans and started looking for a shirt.

“Don’t you even start on me Jason Stackhouse. And I would use his name if you ever gave it to me but you haven’t yet,” Sookie told Jason pointedly.

“Oh, sorry about that. It’s Joshua,” Jason said sheepishly.

“Well I talked to Eric about Pam and Joshua and he’s not willing to just drop it but he is willing to talk about it in person on Friday at Fangtasia and he promised the kid won’t be killed before then as long as he stays in Bon Temps with you.”

“Friday? That’s the day after tomorrow what’s wrong with tonight or tomorrow at least?” Jason complained while he finished dressing.

“If it was just Pam we could Jason but Eric’s the King he can’t just drop everything because I want to talk with him.”

“Why the hell not, he used to,” Jason asked as he stepped into the hall, frowning at the open doors to the extra rooms.

“ _Jason_ ,” Sookie snapped back.

“Okay, Okay Friday it is,” Jason said back while he closed the door to the spare room before continuing to make his way into the living room and looking around for Joshua, spotting him sitting on the couch; asleep as the TV played.

“It’s good really because I’m going to be going out of town for a couple nights anyways and I won’t be back until then,” Sookie went on to say.

“Where the hell are you going and why am I only just now hearing about it?” Jason demanded of his sister.

“I don’t report to you so don’t take that tone with me Jason. And where I’m going is my own business and not yours. I’ll let you know if anything changes about Friday,” Sookie finished just before a click as she ended the call.

“Damn women,” Jason muttered to the phone before he dropped it into his pocket. He stood and watched Joshua for a minute before checking the clock, just after 2 in the afternoon. “Too early for dinner, too late for lunch. Damn Andy when is he going to put me on a real shift,” Jason complained as he picked up the remote and clicked through the channels stopping on a Law and Order rerun before returning to the kitchen and got out the fixing to make a sandwich before glancing at Joshua and getting out enough for two.

It wasn’t long after Jason sat on the couch with his sandwich and cracked open his books as he ate that Joshua woke up, pulling himself as far against the other side of the couch, and away from Jason, as he could while still being on the couch.

“Well damn I don’t have cooties,” Jason exclaimed as he turned to Joshua, “And if you really don’t want to share a couch there’s a chair right there,” Jason added pointing to the large armchair a few feet from the couch.

“Just not used to people being so close when I’m sleeping, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Joshua said as he slowly relaxed himself a bit so he was sitting more normally on the couch.

“I wasn’t going to wake you. You looked like you could use the sleep, hell you still look like you could.” Jason told Joshua before he reached forward to slide a plate with the extra sandwich on it over toward Joshua. “But eat this before you do. You look half starved. And if you want more the stuffs in the kitchen and don’t worry about spoiling your dinner, Hoyt’s not even off for another couple of hours.”

“Spoil my dinner? What am I five?” Joshua snapped as he grabbed the sandwich and started eating it quickly.

“Well I don’t know. I’ve never really dealt with a teen before. I haven’t really been around them since I was one. No one lets me around their kids, Arlene doesn’t even like me around when she asks Hoyt to watch hers, not that they need much watching anymore the brats.”

“Why ever would she do that,” Joshua said straight faced as he tried not the laugh at the image pushing at his mind. An image of Jason cuffed to a kitchen chair as three kids from 3 to 13 made a mess of both him and the kitchen with eggs and…ketchup, everywhere. “And I thought you’d be great with kids.”

Jason just frowned at Joshua while talking a drink of his beer and grabbing his notepad and focusing on it. Letting the room lapse into a few minutes of silence as neither of them talk. Letting the only sound be the TV.

“You mean it, that I could make another?” Joshua questioned after fiddling with his empty plate for the last minute.

“If I said it I meant it, I may be many things but one thing I am not it’s a liar. My Gram raised me better than that. She also would whip my ass if I let someone in my house be hungry if I could help it,” Jason told Joshua as he pointed to the kitchen.

“What about your mother, what would she do?” Joshua asked once he was in the kitchen and had the refrigerator open to look for the supplies to make a sandwich.

“Well she was raised by my Gram too. She’d do what I’m doing,” Jason said with confidence,” I think,” he added a little less confident.

“You didn’t know her?” Joshua asked as he spread mayo on his bread.

“No, I was young when my parents died…Gram’s took me and Sookie in. What about you? You have any parents worrying about you?” Jason asked hesitantly as he watched Joshua.

“No, I was raised in the system, my mother died when I was born and the state has no idea who the father could be. He probably doesn’t even know he has a kid,” Joshua muttered as he ripped open a pack of deli meat sending some of the meat flying over the counter, “Damnn.”

“Guess I’m lucky, I got to know them a bit,” Jason answered back softly

“Guess you are,” Joshua said in return as he finished putting the sliced meat and cheese on his sandwich, “So when do we see the Vampire chick about not killing me?”

“That right, Sookie said the meeting is set for Friday which is as soon as the _king_ has time,” Jason explained.

“Friday? I can be out of the state by tomorrow night,” Joshua said as he thought about what routes he could take out of the state.

“Wait, hold it right there. She said Eric promised not to kill anyone as long you stay here in Bon Temps so there will be no leaving of the state, got me,” Jason told him.

“That’s three days in this town, I don’t normally stick around that long Cop,” Joshua said in frustration.

“Well unless Vampires are always trying to kill you this ain’t exactly normal Joshua,” Jason answered back.

“Why the hell does she want to kill me,” Joshua complained aloud as he started putting away the supplies.

“You use V, for them that’s enough. So how’d you get hooked on V anyways? V’s not cheap; you make that kind of money?” Jason asked as he watched Joshua.

“In my line of work it’s not hard to get. Most pimps supply it. It’ll help you get through the day. And night,” Joshua told Jason before picking up his sandwich.

“Huh so V’s the new crack. Well you don’t have to stand over there. Take a seat, and if you don’t like Law and Order we can find something we both like,” Jason said with a grin as he picked up the remote dropping his notepad to the coffee table.

***

“You have a son, brother?” Claudine asked as she stepped out of the air.

“It is known by all I have no children.”

“And all are wrong. I felt what you tried to do to Jason Stackhouse. That was reckless.”

“He is far enough mortal it was not a challenge to your line sister.”

“It was not my power you risked provoking. Sookies’ blood may have turned Sidhe like ours, but his turned Wyldfae and you tired to Thrice bind him.”

“He does not know his power.”

“Rare luck for you brother. No one binds a Wyldfae, they keep their word only so long as they wish and no longer, your actions could have cost you dearly.”

“It was desperate, I knew that when I chose to do it Sister,” he sneered.

“And yet you did it…few are more desperate than a parent protecting a child.”

“True.”

“But what you did…if his Fae side awakens it will not just be you that will be held to account.”

“Those of Wyld blood often go their whole lives without ever invoking their powers once, doing so three times, so rare. We have more chance of being seen by a mortal,” he said as he gestured to the clouds and earth below them.

“True, but then they do not normally face off against the dark coven Claude.”

“…” Claude just turned away not responding to the statement.

“You mean to. By the Thrones what have you done!” she asked in shock as she stared at Claude who merely looks away and vanished in the air. “What have you done…”

***

Hoyt paused for a moment as he opened the door to his and Jason’s home. After double checking that he was in the right place he continued forward closing the door behind him as he walked inside, eyeing the kitchen as he took in the smell. The smell of something cooked right, delicious smelling in fact.

Hoyt dropped his lunch bag on the counter before turning to Joshua who was sitting on the couch and had barley looked up when Hoyt came in, “You cook,” he asked.

“Huh, what?” Joshua said as he looked away from his movie.

“You cooked?” Hoyt repeated.

“What makes you think the Cop didn’t cook? I’m no damn woman,” Joshua said rudely.

“Anyone can cook not just women,” Hoyt reprimanded before going back to the original question. “Anyone but Jason. I love him but I know him. He doesn’t cook. Not food that smells like this.” He added as he started looking around the kitchen for the food at smelled so good, finding it the oven.

“He did help…some, who cooked for him before you moved in?” Joshua questioned the movie all but forgotten.

“Merlotte’s,” Hoyt answered with a smile as he pulled a plate out of the oven, looking over the meatloaf and potato. “He ate there a lot before we moved in together. We still eat there a lot.”

“Merlotte’s? Who’s she or he I should say given you’re both gay,” Joshua asked as he watched Hoyt reheat his dinner.

“It’s not a person, well it is but it’s a bar. Sam Merlotte owns it, We go there a lot. More then we should really,” Hoyt added.

“Okay,” Joshua said half turning back toward his movie before he stopped and turned back. “Why are you doing this? I’m some random guy and since you don’t seem to want to fuck me; why not kick me out since the Cop is out wherever he went.”

“Class, he has classes on Thursday afternoon and night. It’s his long night of classes he’ll get back a little before work. And as for why,” Hoyt paused for a moment, as he took his dinner from the oven and set it at the table, and then he answered. “Jason wants to help you. I don’t know why you. Maybe because he can, he’s been on the wrong side of Eric before but he got lucky and someone helped him out. Maybe he’s repaying the debt. And I love and trust him enough to let him. I just hope you don’t prove him wrong.”

“Huh,” was Joshua’s only response before he turned back to his movie and let Hoyt eat his dinner.

***

“So looking forward to your engagement party?”

“Eh, it should be fun but I’m not sure what all Arlene has planned,” Jason answered back as he drove them back toward Bon Temps after their night classes.

“Jessica’s really looking forward to it. She’s been working with Arlene non stop,” Tommy told him.

“Really? It should be good then,” Jason said with a smile as he turned off the highway and into Bon Temps.

“Yeah we haven’t had a real party around here in too long,” Tommy added with a grin.

“Arlene and Terry had their wedding the year before last, that was a pretty big party,” Jason remembered.

“Yeah, that was a blast,” Tommy said. “Jessica and I got together that night and stayed together, she is one hot fuck.”

“I just don’t get vampires, I just don’t,” Jason said shaking his head as he pulled up in front of Merlotte’s and stopped in front of it without turning off the engine.

“What you’re not coming in tonight?” Tommy asked as he grabbed his bag and looked over at Jason.

“No not tonight Tommy, But I should be by tomorrow,” Jason told Tommy

“This about the kid you and Hoyt took in?” Tommy asked as he jumped out of Jason’s truck.

“Something like that. And how’d you hear about that?” Jason asked.

“Sookie spent half the morning complaining about it. She thinks you’re nuts.”

“Maybe I am, but if you need help studying remember-“ Jason started before Tommy cut him off with a grin.

“Don’t ask you.”

***

“You still awake?”

“I’m always awake with the lights off,” Hoyt answered as he blinked at the light a bit.

“Sorry, I know you have to go in early again tomorrow,” Jason apologized with a smile.

“Where’s the kid. He knew I was heading to bed,” Hoyt asked.

“Bathroom,” Jason said.

“He taking another shower?” Hoyt wondered as he pushed off the covers and got out of the bed.

“I don’t think he gets to very often,” Jason answered Hoyt as he closed the door to their bedroom behind him.

“No I don’t suppose he would. We should call someone” Hoyt said with a small frown as he looked over at Jason.

“We can’t. Not until after Friday anyways,” Jason said as he pulled off his shirt.

“And then we’ll call someone? A social worker,” Hoyt questioned.

“Yeah, maybe I guess. I just don’t know if that’s the right thing to do,” Jason answered back.

“He shouldn’t be on the streets and we, we aren’t his parents. I don’t know how to raise a kid, not full time and I know you don’t either.”

“I know. I know he can’t stay here but…I just feel. Hell I don’t know what I feel,” Jason just said as he leaned back against the door.

“Are we really talking about him when we’re in our bedroom and neither of us has to leave in less than an hours?” Hoyt changed the topic as he approached Jason and grabbed him by the belt and started walking them both over to the bed.

“You do have a point, we can talk about him later,” Jason answered as he leaned forward and kissed Hoyt deeply as they fell onto the bed.

***

_Two showers in as many days_ , Joshua thought as he turned off the water, stopping the flow of water at last. He waited a few moments for the water to stop dripping off him before he stepped onto the rug and turned to look at the mirror, wiping away the fog so he could see himself.

The blond of his hair was starting to show through again no longer covered in dirt and grease from being ill cared for. His whole body looked different, without all the dirt and grime his skin looked lighter as if the dirt had blocked the sun from tanning him. But it was more than just looks, he felt better. It was nice to feel clean and full again, he hadn’t felt like that since he ran from Atlanta.

Joshua glanced down at his wrist at the though of Atlanta, the scar was so faint you wouldn’t see it if you didn’t know. Maybe it would fade all the way away in time he thought giving it a last look before he grabbed his shirt and pants, pulling them on to cover himself again before leaving the locked bathroom.

***

“Well, Pam. Don’t keep me waiting?” Eric asked dryly before he took a drink from his goblet.

“It was magic your highness, it had to be. They were human before it happened. Now they’re stone,” Pam answered as she ran a finger over the nipples of a human that was on display before Eric’s throne.

“Pam,” Eric snapped at his progeny, waiting until she was looking at him before continuing. “And the covens of Jackson and the surrounding area?”

“Dead, or gone to ground,” Pam answered back.

“Damn it Pam which is it,” Eric demanded as he threw the goblet aside covering the displays with crimson as he slammed Pam into a pillar by the neck, both their teeth out.

Pam retracted her teeth after a growl from Eric before answering him in more detail, “Those I could find were dead, all in ways that seemed innocent enough but there were a few I couldn’t find anywhere but I could get into their homes.”

“They either died but where they were hidden because they didn’t go quietly or they too realized what’s happening and ran…” Eric thought aloud as he released Pam and started pacing. “I don’t like this Pam. Someone is using powerful magic in my realm and killing anyone I could turn to for answers or…aid. Send a message to Bill Compton. Tell him to keep an eye on both Sookie and Lafayette. We may need both their help to deal with this before it is all over and it would not do to have them killed,” Eric finished as he returned to his throne.

“Yes, I’m sure that’s why you want her safe,” Pam said back as she turned to leave.

Eric just smirked as he motioned for one of his humans to come forward, “Clean this up then return. I want to finish my drink.”

***

“What’re you watching?” Jason asked as he walked into the living room tucking in his uniform shirt.

“Graduation. It’s fucking funny that a cop has a bank heist movie,” Joshua snickered as he looked up at Jason.

“Well I wasn’t always a cop you know. And I think that movie was Hoyt’s anyways,” Jason said as he tired to remember for sure.

“Whatever it’s still funny. You heading to work or are you and what’s-his-name kinky,” Joshua asked lewdly.

“What the fuck, I swear I wasn’t as bad as you at that age. Get your filthy mind out of the gutter. I’m heading to work,” Jason said shaking his head as he wrote something on a sticky pad.

“Fuck didn’t know you were such a prude,” Joshua just complained back at Jason.

“Well yeah, I guess I am one now. Try not to wake Hoyt up and if you need anything call me,” Jason said as he pulled off the sticky note and quickly stuck it to Joshua’s forehead.

“Jesus fuck,” Joshua yelled as he pulled back and tried to bat away Jason’s hand only to find it already pulled back. “Keep your fucking hands off me.”

“It’s just a sticky note sheesh,” Jason muttered as he grabbed his jacket and gave Joshua a last look, “Just remember you have a vampire after you and don’t invite anyone in just open the door and wait. They’ll walk in or they won’t.” he added as he headed out the door.

“Asshole,” Joshua called after him as he peeled the note off his forehead and read it, a phone number with ‘The Cop’ above it and a smiley face below, “freak.” Joshua added as he watched Jason’s truck pull away through the window.

***

“Okay so everything is quiet tonight so far,” Jason told Karl as he walked into the station after his second patrol.

“No calls here either,” Karl said back as he reshuffled his cards for another game of solitaire.

“Sometimes this job is boring,” Jason added as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“But when it’s not you wish it was,” Karl said as he started dealing his cards out.

“So anything going on out side of town?” Jason asked.

“A triple murder over in Monroe, two more are in critical condition.”

“Well damn that’s bad what was it a shootout?” Jason asked in surprise.

“No, looks like plain old beatings. It was a known pimp and his stable so right now they’re thinking turf war over who gets to work the streets by the college but they just found the scene a little before noon and no one’s been able to talk so..” Karl let it trail off.

“Processing the scene could talk a while if it was an old fashioned beat down, just running the blood alone could take until tomorrow,” Jason shook his head. “Some of this stuff is just plain wrong.”

“With luck one of them will live and be able to tell what happened, if they’re willing to talk.”

“Yeah, big if,” Jason scoffed as he took a drink.

***

Vadim watched the group under the streetlight for almost an hour before he drove up. The Boy was not among them yet it was the only place to town to find males for sale. He had hoped the Boy was with a john but no, he wasn’t here tonight. Now it was time to find out if he had been around at all.

“Are you here often,” Vadim asked as rolled down the window to his dark Sedan as one of the older teens came forward.

“Dude you don’t need any pickup lines just cash,” the redhead joked as he came forward leaning against the window.

“I have cash,” Vadim said as he pulled a roll of money from his coat pocket, “But answer the question.” He insisted.

“Yeah, I’m here pretty much every night brah, if it’s a good week I’ll take Sunday off, why you looking for a regular thing? Because I can do that,” the teen told Vadim.

“I may. Get in,” Vadim ordered as he pressed the button to unlock the car’s doors.

“So where to? Alleys cost extra, hotels you pay for, cars are just fine, base cost are 25 hand job, 50 blowjob, 75 for me to fuck you, and a even 100 to fuck me. Any kink is extra,” He rattled off as he settled down into the seat.

“And for the night,” Vadim asked as he pulled away heading for the motel he already had a room at.

“1000, you get as much of the normal stuff as you can keep it up for, kinky shit is still more,” The teen responded as he eyed the roll of money on the dash.

“And how much for your name?” Vadim asked as he pulled up to the motel and shut the car off.

“That’s free, call me Mick,” Mick answered as he got out of the car and followed Vadim into the room.

“Very well Mick, first a question. Have you seen this boy around?” Vadim asked as he showed a photo of Joshua to Mick.

“Look if you want to do a double that’s fine but it cost-“ Mick said until Vadim’s gloved hand wrapping around his throat cut him off.

“Have you seen the boy Mick,” Vadim demanded as he pushed Mick against the wall loosening the grip enough to Mick could respond.

“Let me go man, I don’t know we got a lot of short timers let me go plea-“ Mick begged until he was cut off by the tightening of Vadim’s hand.

“Then we will have to do this the hard way…such a shame,” Vadim said as he pulled the glove from his free hand with his teeth before pressing it over Mick’s forehead both their eye’s glowed red as they both watched the last few days of Mick’s life. Vadim’s hand over the teen’s throat cutting off the cries of pain as his body spasmed.

***

“Jason come on over.”

“What’s up Karl?” Jason asked over the radio as he drove down the main road through town.

“We got a call from the ‘Starlight motel,’ that by the hour place on Cutter’s road. They found something, the caller was panicked but I think she said a body.”

“A body, as in a dead body, body? Damn that’s not good. I’m on my way now. I’ll be there in three,” Jason told Karl as he flipped the lights on and pulled a U-turn to head toward the Starlight.

“That’s what she said.”

“Okay and who is she, a guest, maid, manager, what?” Jason asked as he increased his speed.

“Marylou Talbert, the night manager. She’s in the front office waiting, she’ll show you the room.”

“Okay if she’s still on the line tell her I’ll be there in less than five,” Jason told Karl as he just pressed down on the accelerator even more.

“Roger.”

The next couple of minutes flew by for Jason as he ignored the street lights and what little traffic the city had this late at night to reach the Starlight quickly. He killed the lights as he pulled into the parking lot, stopping in front of the management office. “Miss. Talbert,” Jason asked the dark skinned woman that came out of the office as he exited the patrol car.

“Officer, you have to come, we didn’t touch anything once we saw the body. I don’t know what happened, nothing like this has ever happened,” she started saying even before she had reached Jason. Then started pulling him toward the row of doors that led into the rooms.

“Settle down there, damn get a hold of yourself. Start from the beginning, who rented the room and who found the body,” Jason asked as he grabbed the woman and made her face him.

Marylou took a few deep breathes still frantic before she started speaking again a bit slower this time. “A man, tall, dark hair, well dressed, no name and paid in cash for a couple hours. Happens all the time so I didn’t pay it much mind. But then Mitch was sent to clean the room and he found him.”

“Him, the man that paid for the room?” Jason asked as he started slowly walking the two down the sidewalk, aiming for the door that had a couple of motel workers standing outside it.

“No, not him, it was Mick, I don’t even know if that’s his real name. He’s a worker, over on Rosewood and 5th, he…you know?” She started before hesitating.

“Yeah, I know and I’m not here about that right now, Mick?” Jason prompted.

“We get them here often since we’re so close and don’t ask questions. Mick, he’s been working there for as long as I’ve been a manager so three or four years at least. Not a bad guy really, sweet when he wanted to be but…this is just awful, so awful,” she stopped about a foot from the doorway pointing at room eight, “just awful.”

“This the room? Wait here,” Jason added at their nods before he walked in. He walked in slowly watching where he put his feet as he took in the room. The motel room looked nice enough, simple furnishing of a double bed, dresser, nightstand and lamp making the small space feel full without being crowded.

But the lamp smashed on the ground, the nightstand overturned and the bed. On the bed was the body of a young man, early twenties or late teens, dressed in plain jeans and a faded gray shirt. His red hair almost hiding the drying blood that had trickled from his ears. But nothing hid the look of pure horror on his face.

“Karl, wake up Andy. We have a murder,” Jason called over his radio before slowly backing out of the room. “Any camera’s you have rolling get them out we need them, and stay near by, we’re going to need to get statements from all of you,” he told the motel workers as he frowned.

***

“The crime scene people said it should be fully processed by tomorrow, we’ve canvassed everyone at the motel and Rosewood and 5th and all we’ve got is a well dressed dark haird man in a dark, maybe black, sedan, maybe last year’s motel. Spencer said he’ll try to have a cause of death by tonight, he hopes,” Jason explained to Andy as the older man looked over the files on his desk.

“Well Stackhouse you may not be so dumb after all. Everything seems to be done all right. Any idea who this guy is?” Andy asked as he read over the statements.

“No, he was new to the guys over on Rosewood and 5th so Kevin said he was going to check with the realtors and Kenya was going to hit the bars to see if anyone remembered him, hopefully he used his card, and I’ve got the hotels and Inns,” Jason answered ticking them off with his fingers.

“You three aren’t doing too bad together after all. I know it’s after your shift but call them now, and keep your phone near you, if we find anything I may have to call you in earlier. Let’s hope we can get this all wrapped up before your _engagement_ party tomorrow,” Andy said with a frown, throwing in an eye roll at the last part while he leaned in to read Kevin’s, badly, hand written report.

“Damn is it Friday already, look Andy, Sheriff Bellefleur I mean,” Jason adds as Andy looks up with a scowl. “I have a meeting tonight with Sookie and Mr. Northmen in Shreveport tonight. I’ll be back before my shift starts but…if I get called early I may be a bit farther away than normal, sorry.”

“Well damnn, just be ready and take your gear with you so you can come straight here got it,” Andy demanded before looked back down at the reports, starting to make his own notes. “And start making those calls.”

“I’ll get right on that,” Jason said with a quick, and inaccurate salute as he left the office.

***

“Something happen last night?” Hoyt asked as he watched Jason climb out of his truck.

“Yeah,” Jason said as he went right over to Hoyt and kissed him, pushed his lover against his own car as he deepened the kiss until the need for air forced him to end it. “Be careful Bubba, there’s a killer in town. You don’t seem his type but…” Jason didn’t finish.

“Hey you too Jas. You’re more likely to cross his path so...always come home okay,” Hoyt asked as he pulled Jason into a brief hug. “Joshua out on the couch, I don’t think he’s much of a morning person. I left some pancakes in the oven for you and don’t head for Fangtasia tonight without me, understand” Hoyt insisted.

“I’ll wait don’t worry, we’re heading up with Sookie so we have to wait for her anyways,” Jason answered as he smiled, “Now get to work before you’re late.”

“The guys know why I’m late every now and then,” Hoyt grinned back as he got into his car and started it up, “Later Jason,” he called as he started pulling away.

“Later Hoyt,” Jason called after him before he went inside.

Joshua was stretched out on the couch, looking better than he had since he’d become a part of Jason’s life-was that really only two days ago?-healthier, maybe even a bit happier, or maybe that was Jason. After eating the still warm pancakes Jason made his way back to his room and readied himself for bed, unable to push away the thought that Joshua and Mick had a lot in common…too much.

***

“Look Lafayette you can’t just hide me here,” Jesus told Lafayette as he gestured to the nursing home around them.

“The hell I can’t. The Vampires say someone is killing everyone that can do the hoodoo that you do, I do and my momma do. So you’re going to protect that hot ass by stayin’ here where nothing and no one knows anything about you or that old bird and keep your fine self alive, you hearing me,” Lafayette told his boyfriend.

“Look I just can’t stay here, when working a double shift crashing here is fine but I just can’t move in. And what about you there are people that know you’re a witch,” Jesus pointed out.

“Well I have a vampire looking out for me, tomorrow night after the party…I’ll ask if we can stay at Sookie’s or Bill’s. Why does all this fool shit have to happen to me. I’m fucking tired of it,” Lafayette complained.

“You’re just lucky I guess,” Jesus told Lafayette with a grin before he reached over and pulled him into a kiss.

***

“Thanks again for taking my shift last night and again tonight,” Sookie said thanking Arlene for the tenth time.

“It’s not problem, just remember it when I need to trade to make Lisa’s soccer games, it’s so great seeing her out there. She’s going to go pro let me tell you,” Arlene bragged as she took a tray out to one of her tables for the late lunch crowd.

“That and it gives her more time to plan the party tomorrow night, she is going all out and I didn’t think she liked Jason all that much,” Tommy commented as he watched her flirt with a costumer.

“Oh, she doesn’t. She’s just puts up with him. What she really wants is the party,” Sookie said back as she got her own tray ready for table five.

“Told her she should be a party planner on the side, she’d make good money,” Sam chipped in as he came over and leaned against the wall. “But I think she’d miss this place to much if it took off.”

“Her? Miss this place? Yeah right,” Tommy laughed off before he headed over to the other side of the bar to deal with a costumer.

“I think you’re right, but yeah we still get her help when one of us want to throw a party, like Tommy’s GED party,” Sookie said smiling.

“Yeah that was some party. But Sookie is everything all right? I know Kenya was here about the body they found and you and her spoke for more than a minute…anything I need to worry about? It’s not…well like that summer again is it?” Sam asked glancing around the bar.

“No, this is just a normal killing I think, the killer just may have been here. Or well someone that could have been him was here anyways. Just letting Kenya know. I hope it’s not like that summer all over again. Once was enough,” Sookie explained. “But now I have a food to deliver.”

“Yeah,” Sam said unable to suppress his worried expression.

***

He wasn’t tired, hungry, didn’t feel dirty or scared, and his mind was empty of anyone else’s thoughts.

He hadn’t been able to say that in years, not since he stopped being with small families and starting being placed in large group homes. There was always someone bigger, or someone that couldn’t stop thinking about seeing someone beaten up or worse. Never enough food or enough time to really take a shower and get clean.

But this place didn’t have any of those problems. The place was far enough from neighbors he didn’t get any images from them, and the images from Hoyt and the Cop well the Cop didn’t seem to send them much and Hoyt’s weren’t that bad. They let him eat as much as he wanted, he got to shower as much as he wanted. They gave him space…they were nice. Being here was nice.

He really should get up, maybe he could do something nice for them like clean this place up some, maybe he’d also learn a bit more about them as he ‘cleaned’ he thought with a grin.

***

“I haven’t looked at those in at least a couple of years.”

“What?” Joshua said with a jump as he suddenly heard Jason behind him.

“My yearbooks. I haven’t looked through those in years,” Jason said again as he joined Joshua in one of the spare rooms still dressed in his boxers and shirt from bed.

Years ago the room had been his bedroom, before he and Sookie had moved in with their Grandmother. Most of the furniture had moved out with him then so when Jason moved back there wasn’t a whole lot left in the room so he used it for storage, unwilling to use it for anything else.

“You played football and wrestled? Could you be more of a stereotype?” the teen asked sarcastically as he looked at the photo of the football team captains in his senior yearbook.

“Hey just because it’s a stereotype doesn’t mean it can’t happen, they become stereotypes for a reason,” Jason joked back as he dropped to the floor a few feet from Joshua.

“Were you the captain of the wrestling team too?” Joshua asked as he started flipping through the sports section of the yearbook looking for the wrestling photos again.

“Nope, I wasn’t much good at wrestling, I wasn’t bad but I wasn’t the star of the team. That was Hoyt,” Jason said honestly as he reached over and flipped it to the right page and tapped on Hoyt who was front and center in the wrestling team photo where Jason was off to the side, easy to overlook.

“Your boyfriend,” Joshua said as he looked at the photo, “The star athletes being fags. You two fucking back then?”

“Hell no, if you even suggested I would ever fuck a guy I would have beat the shit out of you. That happened _much_ later. Kind of wish I had know back then…I think he did but we don’t…”Jason trailed off looking a much younger Hoyt. “And he’s not my boyfriend. He’s my fiancé,” Jason finished with a grin.

“What?”

“We’re getting married, the engagement party is this weekend, tomorrow in fact. Want to come?” Jason asked.

“Why, you don’t even know me,” Joshua said as he looked at Jason.

“Maybe not but if you’re going to be here for the weekend-“

“Why would I be here over the weekend, why am I even here now? Why’d you save me and don’t give me that cop bullshit. I’ve had to deal with way too many cops to believe that line. So why? Why the fuck are you helping me. Why didn’t you dump me the fucking moment that vampire was out of sight. Because you’re not fucking me and I’m sure as hell not letting you cut me up so whatever it is you want just fucking tell me so I can just decide if it’s worth it.” Joshua ranted as his volume rising into a yell as the same rate his body rose to standing.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jason asked pointblank as he looked Joshua in the eyes. “Tell me, what the hell is your problem?”

“What-“ Joshua started to respond before Jason just cut him off.

“I get you may have not have had the best life. I don’t know why you’re on the streets but I have been a cop long enough to know what you’re doing, been doing for god know how long, it couldn’t have been an easy to make that decision to start doing. So I get your life must have been messed up to get you there, I get that. But what you need to get is the johns you’ve been dealing with are not everyone, not every one is out to fuck you. Not everyone is out to fuck you over. Some people just want to help. To try and do what’s right. You got that boy,” Jason shouted back as he too rose and jabbed Joshua in the chest with his finger.

“Get the fuck away from me,” Joshua yelled back as he shoved Jason away from him as hard as he could.

“All right, all right,” Jason said as he took a step back with his hands up, “you have a personal space thing I get that. But you need to get that I just want to help. And before you ask again, no I don’t know why I just do. It’s the right thing and…I just don’t know,” Jason added preempting Joshua response.

Joshua took a deep breath and stared at Jason before he spoke again, “Fine you _just want to help_ but after the vampire thing is dealt with I’m going to move on. I don’t like staying in one place too long, I stayed in Monroe and Jackson longer than I should have.”

“Joshua you don’t have to-“ Jason started before Joshua cut him off again.

“After the vampire is dealt with I’m moving on, I can take care of myself. I’m getting something to eat,” Joshua added as he headed out of the room, not looking at Jason.

“Joshua…” Jason started as he watched Joshua leave before he looked down at the yearbooks. Jason knelt down to pick them up and put them away but paused when he saw one of the books open to a photo of him at a postgame rally, junior year, he’d made two of the touchdowns, and he saw something he’d never noticed before. Hoyt was at the edge of the picture seeming to be staring out into space but he wasn’t. He was staring right at Jason, “was I any less dense at his age?”

***

“Hey kid, Jason around?”

“Go fucking find him yourself,” Joshua said back as he pressed hard on the channel button sending the TV flipping rapidly through its different stations.

Hoyt started to open his mouth but then stopped and frowned at the teen before he sat his lunch pail on the counter unpacking the lunch inside that he ended up not eating while still giving Joshua a few glances. At last done he headed down the hall to see if Jason was around.

He found him just a handful of steps later sitting on the floor of his old room, looking at yearbooks, “Wow I can’t believe you still have those old things.” Hoyt said as he leaned against the doorframe.

“They were some of the best years of my life,” Jason said flipping the pages in the one he was holding, “for a bit there I thought they _were_ the best years but then I realized what they were missing…but you already knew didn’t you?” Jason asked looking up at Hoyt.

“Did I know what?” Hoyt asked honestly as he sat down next to his lover.

“Us, or your side of it anyways. You knew how you felt about me back then. Didn’t you Hoyt?” Jason asked.

“Well,” Hoyt started slowly, “I did know that I liked guys the same way I liked girl-“

“I’m not talking about wanting to fuck guys Hoyt, I’m talking about you and me,” Jason cut in as he picked up one of the open yearbooks and pointed to one of the photos.

It was Jason and Hoyt at some party, Jason was half bent over having just thrown up after drinking way too much but he still had a glass in his hand and was giving the camera a thumbs up as Hoyt kept him from falling over. It was Hoyt’s face he was pointing too. At the time and every other time he’d looked at the photo he’d interpreted the look as a friend worried about his friend, but it was more than that. The way Hoyt held him, hand around the waist linking them hip to hip, was the way Hoyt always held him. Always cared for him, looked out for him.

“I-I didn’t know…I didn’t know it was love. Not back then. But yeah I knew I liked you. I also knew it was never going to happen, not back then anyways,” Hoyt answered, “and you can’t tell me you would have done anything other than beat the shit out of me if I’d even brought up the subject let alone anything else Jason.”

“I would have, even if it was you Bubba,” Jason admitted as he dropped the book back onto the floor with the others. “I just wish I’d known. Just all that time we wasted being friends when we could have been more…”

“We weren’t ready, I’m not even sure I’d have been willing to face my feeling back then if you _had_ said or tried something. Knowing what you’d do wasn’t the only reason I never did anything. You aren’t the only hot guy in town, not even back then,” Hoyt added with a grin.

“Well damn that hurts and here I thought I was special,” Jason said with mock hurt.

“Well you are special but I love you anyway,” Hoyt just joked back and watched as Jason just let out a light laugh as he still looked over the yearbooks. “What are we going to do with the kid?” Hoyt asked after a few moments of silence.

“What?” Jason said as he looked up from the books and to Hoyt.

“Joshua, we need a plan. We’ll deal with Eric and then what?” Hoyt asked.

“I hadn’t really thought that far. I’m not really sure how to stop Eric. I’m hoping Sookie has something for that really,” Jason said with his lopsided smile.

“Jason you need to think things out. He’s a kid not some puppy. You can’t just pick him out and keep him.”

“Why not. Why can’t he just stay here. We have the room, two of them and a basement in fact,” Jason countered.

“Jason be realistic. He’s a runaway someone is looking for him. His family, the state. He belongs somewhere and that somewhere isn’t here,” Hoyt told Jason.

“Damn it Hoyt. Why not, why can’t he stay here, I know he doesn’t have any family so…?”

“What’s with this kid, you’ve never even talked about wanting a kid, ever Jason. So what the fuck is with you?” Hoyt demanded to know.

“Fuck it all I don’t know. And I don’t want a kid, I really don’t...”Jason paused for a moment trying to figure out what to say, “It’s not about having a kid. It’s Joshua. Something about him makes me want to look after him. Like I should, like I’m meant to. It’s like the way I felt about Sookie, Tara, even you, hell I used to feel it about Gran before, well before. I felt it the first moment I saw him back in Monroe. I didn’t like him being on that corner, the others I didn’t give a damnabout. I see them on that corner all the time, ask Tommy they’re always there but this time I stopped, because of Joshua. And I don’t know why,” Jason explained before he let out a breath and leaned over to rest his head on Hoyt’s shoulder.

“Look Jason, we’ve both learned to trust your crazy ideas, they turn out good more often than not but this isn’t taking a road trip or something, this is big,” Hoyt said as he wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulders.

“I know but-“ Jason started before the loud banging of the screen door cut him off. “Joshua!” Jason shouted as he bolted from the room grabbing one of his old trophies as he did.

“Jason,” Hoyt cautioned as he followed a bit slower taking time to grab an old baseball bat before heading into the hall after his lover.

“Fuck, he ran,” Jason said as he pointed between the couch with it’s the empty spot where Joshua’s bag had been and the open refrigerator. The knocked over beer cans and deli meats on the floor giving away what happened.

“Call Sookie then take your truck, I’ll call Jessice, it’s almost nightfall and she’ll help. Any idea where he’d go?” Hoyt asked Jason as the other man just stared out the open door.

***

_“ He belongs somewhere and that somewhere isn’t here,”_

_“Damnnit Hoyt. Why not, why can’t he stay here, I know he doesn’t have any family so…?”_

_“What’s with this kid, you’ve never even talked about wanting a kid, ever Jason. So what the fuck is with you?”_

_“Fuck it all I don’t know. And I don’t want a kid, I really don’t..._

They didn’t want him, it didn’t matter what they said they didn’t really want him. He knew it. He was a fucking fool to even have been thinking about staying. They were just like everyone else. They didn’t really want him they just wanted something from him he just hadn’t been able to figure it out. They were just better at hiding it that’s all. But they were still like everyone else. Joshua thought as he ran through the woods as fast as he could trying to listen for the sound of anyone following him.

Joshua was so focused on the sounds behind him and keeping himself upright as he ran so fast he didn’t notice that the trees were about to give way to asphalt or see the car that was coming down the road right toward time until he hit the road and stumbled over the suddenly smooth surface.

His mind was filled with images of him splashed across the road as a blond women tried to perform first aid on him. Image after image, his body thrown, broken, blood everywhere. Joshua pushed it away as he felt a gust of hot wind blowing at him then stopped. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the small white car stopped mere feet from him.

“My god are you okay?”

“Huh?” Joshua said on instinct barely glancing at the blond that had come out of the car and had rushed over to him.

“I almost hit you, I didn’t did I?” she asked again trying to grab him, check him over.

“No, no I’m fine, but I’ve got to go,” Joshua told her and he pushed himself up glancing around him. This delay could help the Cop catch up with him. He had to get away.

“Hold up there, cop, you’re running from my brother’s place,” the women said as she glanced in the direction Joshua had come from. “You’re Joshua, right? I’m Sookie, Jason’s sister.” She added holding out her hand.

“I’ve got to go,” Joshua said as he gripped his bag tighter and ready to run until another image hit him, the image of the women, Sookie on the phone in her car as the cop placed his kitchen next to her, he couldn’t make out the words, he could never make out the words but the Cop was frantic and Sookie was concerned…for him…didn’t matter he had to go.

“No, you don’t have to go, you can stay right here,” Sookie told him as she grabbed his hand, “I don’t know what you’re frightened of but it shouldn’t be me or my brother, he’s dumb sometimes but he wouldn’t hurt you. You don’t have to be scared of him.

“He doesn’t want me so why should I stay, and I’m not scared of him,” Joshua yelled back was he pulled back trying to get away but Sookie wouldn’t let go and her grip. She was freakishly strong.

“I’m not a freak just strong, runs in the family, and you’re coming with me to Jason’s. If Pam finds you out here alone…well let’s just avoid that,” Sookie told Joshua as she started pulling him toward her car.

“I didn’t call you a freak?” Joshua said as he tried to pull back but kept getting distracted by the images of his throat ripped out, his head pulled off, or simply his lifeless body on the ground as the Vampire chick stood over him. “Stop it, stop fucking thinking about me dying. Just fucking stop it.”

“What?” Sookie asked in surprises as Joshua was able to pull free dropping to the ground cringing in on himself with his hands clutched to the side of his head. “Okay no more thoughts about….anything other than sun and flowers and shit this is harder than I thought. You okay?”

“Just think about anything else not…that,” Joshua requested as he focused on his breathing and pushing away her thoughts. He didn’t even fight it when she pulled him up and guided him into her car.

***

“I can find no other gathering of those that sell themselves,” Vadim said as he approached the circle Danielle was empowering.

“I can still sense him nearby…he must be plying another trade in this town,” Danielle said as she slowly walked the ring of stones, dropping petals, sliver dust and oils with every few steps.

“I will return to look again, if we can’t find him it will mean another five years lost,” Vadim said as he glanced around the stones before he slide a knife from his belt, “but the dark gods favor us by bringing us and the boy so close to this circle.”

“They do, and it’s tainted by blood and death. The last uses are faint but it was strong magic,” Danielle said, stopping where she had started. “And we need not fear any getting in our way. It’s time our dark coven is restored.”

“Long past time, with his blood our father will return to us. A new dawn,” he said as he slashed his palm spilling his blood on the line Danielle had created causing it to glow. “But we did not get them all, the local King still has one under his care. Our gambit failed.”

“We need not fear him he is less than an apprentice, he has powers but not the skill to use them. No, no one will stop us. Not now,” Danielle gloated as she walked over to Vadim and took his hand in hers.

“We still don’t have the boy,” Vadim reminded her as he stepped closer.

“Trust the gods, they have given us this circle, they will give us the boy my love,” she told him before bringing his hand up and licked the excessive blood from his palm.

“Danielle, Now?” Vadim groaned, his breathe shallow and quick.

“Yes my dear Vadim. The circle must be finished,” she told him as she pulled him toward the middle. “We must claim it as our own.”

***

Jason stopped his truck right behind Sookie’s car as they came to a stop in front of his place. All but jumping from it in his scrambling to reach Joshua, “What happened, is he okay?”

“I don’t know, he’s hasn’t talked since I got him into the car,” Sookie said as she got out watching Jason kneel by Joshua’s open door, slowly reaching out a hand but pulling it back before touching the teen.

“He’s been fucking fine and now’s he’s not, what the fuck happened,” Jason spat out through clinched teeth as he looked over at his sister.

“Jason Stackhouse, I found him and did nothing else but try and help you,” Sookie ranted back before Hoyt cut in and stopped her, and Jason.

“And you found him Sookie, thanks,” Hoyt said as he looked at his boyfriend until Jason turned away from them and back to Joshua.

“What happened Joshua, what can I do to help,” Jason asked softly.

“Nothing, it’s nothing and you don’t care anyways,” Joshua told Jason glaring at him. “I heard you and him talking. You don’t really want a kid you’ve just been fucking with me.”

“What that fuck are you talking about?” Jason asked confused.

“You keep talking about the weekend and next week like I’m still going to be here but then you tell your boyfriend you don’t want a kid,” Joshua yelled angrily.

“He thinks you’re playing some trick to fuck him. That you and Hoyt plan to…that is just; you have a very dirty mind,” Sookie said as she looked at Joshua with an icky face.

“What? I don’t want to fuck you Joshua, and neither does Hoyt. We’ve been over this,” Jason added.

“What the fuck?! How did you know what I was thinking, what the fuck are you,” Joshua yelled as he pulled back farther into the car away from Sookie.

“It’s something I do and don’t call me a freak,” Sookie shot back.

“I didn’t, fuck you hear everything? Are you like her?” Joshua demanded to know as he looked between the siblings.

“No, I’m the normal one, well mostly,” Jason answered with a grin as he looked at Sookie.

“Don’t start that again Jason,” Sookie said as she shoved Jason with her leg before she stopped and looked at Joshua. “What images? All the time?”

“Stop that, don’t,” Joshua cried out as he tried to not think about it.

“Not thinking about something is a lot harder than it seems. How long have…the road I was thinking about…oh I’m so sorry I didn’t mean too,” Sookie said taking a step back, into Hoyt.

“What that fuck are you two talking about?” Jason asked as he turned his head to look at Sookie.

“He’s like, he can,-“

“Wait all of you, let’s take this inside and just talk, I don’t know what’s up but I do know this isn’t the best place to talk about it,” Hoyt said as he jumped up the steps to the door and held it open for the others, “Joshua that means you too please,” he added when Joshua made no sign of moving.

“Fine what ever,” he said at last, following the rest inside.

The four sat down at the table Joshua pointedly not looking at any of the others as both Sookie and Jason seemed to focus on him while Hoyt watched them all.

“Okay so you have some mind reading power like my sister?” Jason asked Joshua as he pointed to Sookie.

“I don’t know, I don’t think so. I don’t pick up words like she seems to…can you stop it, block them out?” Joshua asked switching from looking at the table to Sookie.

“Sometimes. If I focus I can keep most of it out but it took me a long time to learn to do that,” Sookie answered with a sad smile. “Is it just images? I get images sometimes but most of the time I just hear what they’re thinking, the words.”

“I don’t hear words or anything. It’s images and…” Joshua paused glancing between Jason and Hoyt before looking at the table again. “Feeling, I pick up feeling. And I don’t want pity so stop it,” he added glaring at both Hoyt and Sookie.

“So if you know what we’re thinking why’d you still think Hoyt and I want to fuck you? Have either of us thought of fucking you?” Jason demanded to know.

“No…He doesn’t think of sex all that much,” Joshua started answering pointing to Hoyt.

“Aren’t his thoughts sweet, he really is the nicest one in town,” Sookie cut in smiling at Hoyt.

“Stop that, I’m..” Hoyt stuttered as he blushed and ducked his head.

“Yeah he seems like he would, do you know what he dreams about?”

“No, I’ve never picked up those, what?” Sookie asked leaning in.

“Stop it damn it, no one picks on my boy but me got it you two,” Jason yelled cutting in.

“Later,” Sookie whispered still grinning. “It might be nice not being the only one around, the last guy I met like me was a real ass.”

“Sure…do you have a hard time reading him?” Joshua asked jerking a thumb at Jason. “Because I never hear anything from him unless I try. That’s why your thoughts hit me so hard I’ve had it too easy the last couple of days.”

“He’s easier than most, I thought it was just how long I’ve been tuning him out, high school wasn’t fun with him and his friends around.”

“We weren’t that bad…were we?” Hoyt asked.

“How the hell did we get on this topic. Don’t we have a fucking meeting tonight,” Jason said overly loud.

“Eric can wait a couple of minutes it’s not everyday I find someone else that’s anything like me,” Sookie told her brother. “And maybe I can help him learn the block it out I’ve had lots of practice.”

“You can talk in the car,” Jason said shaking his head as he got up. “Let’s go already,” he said again.

***

“I’m glad to see you’re not dead Lafayette,” Eric said as he walked into Fangtasia with his entourage.

“You aren’t the only one, it just wouldn’t be right to deprive the world of my fine self,” Lafayette said in return as he looked up from the bar stool he’d been sitting on.

“Of course,” Eric said dryly before turning to Pam. “Anything?”

“No, Lafayette and his boy toy are it. There isn’t a single other witch anywhere I look,” Pam answered back, “And nothing more on any of the other killings. It’s depressing.”

“It’s more than that, it’s not just my kingdom. I just spoke to three other rulers and they are all having the same problem. If tomorrow wasn’t Vartai mirties…anything happens tomorrow I want to know at once.” Eric ordered as he paced the club.

“I’ll have you on speed dial,” Pam answers as she looked over at Ginger. “Be ready with that.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Ginger said sincerely.

“Don’t mock me child,” Eric growled stepping into Pam’s personal space in the blink of an eye. “I have seen and heard of too many things about Vartai mirties to stand for it, not now.”

“What the hell is Vartai mirties and what the hell does it have to do with me?” Lafayette asked as he took a sip of his drink watching the two vampires.

“That’s a good question, and you told me you would explain it later,” Sookie said cutting in as she, Jason, Joshua and Hoyt entered the club.

“Sook, what the hell are you doing here?” Lafayette asked as he walked over to the group, “and what the hell are you doing with him, you tried to buy V from me this week. This is the one I called about,” he added pointing to Joshua.

“Fuck you’re the one that sicced that bitch on me,” Joshua accused as he pushed to the front of the group and shoved Lafayette.

“What the kid wants to play? Lafayette don’t play that game,” Lafayette sassed back as he shoved Joshua right back, “keep the little shit away from me.”

“Don’t call him a shit Lafayette,” Jason cut in as he and Hoyt grabbed Joshua to keep him from his attempt to do more than shove.

“ENOUGH!” Eric roared over all of them as he sped between Lafayette and Joshua. “We are not here to fight, we all have a problem and we will deal with it and not this pretty crap. Am I understood.” He told them as he looked at them all until it was clear no one was going to argue. “Tables now, Ginger drinks for them all, now.”

“This should be a fun night,” Pam said as she followed them all to one of the larger tables, gathering chairs so they could all sit around it, “Anyone have a problem with beer? Didn’t think so, And make it a orange juice for the young one,” Pam told Ginger with a smile, “wouldn’t want to lose our license now would we.”

“I can fucking drink beer too,” Joshua cut in, “who’s going to report it.”

“I will, OJ is just fine,” Jason told him, “now let’s get this over with. Don’t kill him and we’re all good and I don’t have to stake you.”

“Oh Jason,” Sookie called out as she smacked Jason’s head. “Didn’t I tell you to let me deal with this.”

“Jason let Sookie deal with this,” Hoyt added before he looked at Eric, “he didn’t really mean that, just so you know.”

“I’m sure,” Eric said shaking his head. “I’m going to make this easy on all of you. Tomorrow is Vartai mirties and that is what I care about, not these mindless distraction. Right now I don’t care about him using V, I want to know who told him Lafayette was selling, because that person wanted Pam to kill him for selling again. That person has been killing anyone with magical powers in the region. That is what I care about. If the child is stupid enough to continue using he can die some other time. Who told you Lafayette sold V boy,” Eric told the group before focusing on Joshua.

“I ain’t no-“Joshua started before he was cut off by Jason.

“Just tell him Joshua we don’t have time for this and I’d rather not have to try and kill my sister’s ex so he doesn’t kill you, Vampires are a mess when they die,” Jason told Joshua.

“Jason,” Hoyt warned his boyfriend at the low growl from Pam.

“Stop it Pam, I know of them and they are forgiven, now answer the question before I’m forced to snap his neck to get to yours,” Eric ordered

“Carolyn, back in Monroe, she heard it on the street. Two places around here had it Lafayette and Hotshot. I don’t know where she heard it,” Joshua answered frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Where can I find this Carolyn? Monroe isn’t a small place,” Pam asked leaning in.

“Eddie’s place, by the college she works the corner. She won’t know anything so no reason-:” Joshua started adding before he was cut off.

“Was Eddie’s a second floor loft, on Westmare,” Pam asked sitting upright.

“How’d you know?” Joshua asked surprised.

“That was the place hit night before last wasn’t it,” Eric asked leaning back frowning.

“Yes, if she knew anything she’s dead. No other reason for them to do it,” Pam answered looking at Eric.

“Someone want to fill us in?” Sookie requested as she looked between her brother and Hoyt.

“A pimp and his crew were attacked, the timing was suspect given other events so I had Chow check it out, he said it looked normal enough…seem he was wrong,” Pam explained.

“They’re covering their tracks. I do not like this,” Eric said rising to pacing the floor. “You will not leave his side until sunrise Sunday is that clear,” he ordered Pam pointing to Lafayette.

“Oh hell no, that don’t work for me,” Lafayette cut in giving Eric a look.

“Would you rather die? Someone is planning something for Vartai mirties and they wanted you out of the way,” Eric spat out.

“Just what the hell is this Vartai mirties? I know I deal with you lot the least so maybe the rest of you all know but I don’t,” Hoyt said looking between them all, “well?” he added looking at Jason and Sookie who both shook their heads.

“They won’t have the answer to your question,” Eric told Hoyt before letting out a breath and looking over the table. “Vartai mirties is a night of death. The stars align to create a symbol in the sky linking this world with the world of the dead.”

“Sounds like silly superstition to me,” Lafayette said.

Eric smirked at him before going on, “Normally you’d be right. The night has no more power than any other…save when the full moon lands on the same night, the moon and the stars make the true symbol. And guess what moon we have tomorrow?”

“So what can they do? Just how powerful is this Vartai mirties?” Sookie asked Eric.

“I saw an army killed in a moment because of a single spell cast during Vartai mirties and I have heard of the dead being brought back to life. Does that tell you the limits of the night?”

“Damnn, what a night to have an engagement party,” Jason said frowning at Hoyt.

“Oh hell I forgot about that. This family has the worst luck, we really do,” Sookie added with her own frown.

“I don’t know my luck’s always been good,” Jason said back as everyone turned to look at him.

“I really don’t understand why Godric liked you. Sookie be careful, Pam by his side,” Eric ordered again before he started for the door. “A king’s work is never done.”

“Well wasn’t that fun,” Pam said as she put her hands on her hips looking at the group. “You can leave now I have a bar to open. You’re staying here,” she added looking at Lafayette.

***

“All day and we have nothing?” Andy barked at Kenya as he looked at the reports on his desk.

“We do have one lead,” Kenya pointed out.

“Yes, yes the guy in this couple _may_ look like the guy we want but they paid in cash and no one knows where they went after they left Merlotte’s. That’s not a lead that’s an idea of a lead Kenya….” Andy said slamming his fist on his desk.

“It’s all we got sir.”

“Damn it all to hell, we’ll have Jason hit the motels and Inn’s tonight, tomorrow we’ll try the bars again, maybe one someone will remember something and tomorrow night-“

“Is the engagement party,” Kenya said cutting in.

“What? Who’s” Andy asked in surprise.

“Jason’s, party at Merlotte’s” Kenya said as she stared at Andy.

“Fuck right I forgot about that…unless something comes up it will just have to go on hold for the night then,” Andy said back frowning.

***

“The moon is nearly at its zenith my dear.”

“Then it is nearly time,” Danielle said as she stood before the large cross that had been placed just east of center. “Tomorrow we will drain him and our father will live again,” she cried out kneeling to the ground running her hands over the terracotta jar that was dead center of the circle.

“It is time to invoke them,” Vadim said as he joined his sister kneeling near the center of the ring of stone.

“Then let us begin,” she answered back holding out her hand as she raised her other hand to the sky.

“Let us,” He joined his hand to her as he looked to the sky mirroring her.

“Morrigan, we ask for your aid. Giltinė we summon you. Moaran we pray to you. Give us what we ask. We offer the blood of fae so that our blood may return. Lend your powers to us so we may enrich your kingdoms. Morrigan, Giltinė, Moaran. Show us your blessing. Give us your gifts,” The two cried to the sky as one their hands raised.

Then the thunder begin and lighting started to rain. Without cloud or wind it fell. Striking each rock that made the circle, it ignited the space between them with crimson fire that flickered sliver.

“The gods have blessed us, nothing will stop us now. Our time is at hand. Blood will rain from the heavens with the next moon rise,” Danielle shouted with glee as she danced around the circle, taunting the flames with her dress.

***

“I am so glad to be home,” Jason said as he lay down next to Hoyt wrapping his arms around him and pulling them closer together.

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Hoyt mumbled as he slid his hands over Jason’s and relaxed into him.

Jason just smiled as he let himself drift off to sleep.

***

He really needed to piss and that meant getting out of bed. It happened the same way every Saturday. Jason would get in very early in the morning and then they’d sleep together, something they didn’t get to do very often, for a few hours until he, who had stayed up as late as he could but was still in bed hours before Jason, just couldn’t lay in bed any longer.

After slowly untangling himself from Jason, over Jason’s sleeping protest, he made his way to the bathroom then kitchen to start the coffee and pour some cereal.

He ate slower than normal as he watched Joshua who was still sleeping on the couch. Joshua had stayed and unknowingly helped him stay up later by wanting to know everything about Eric and Pam and everything else. The kid wasn’t as surprised by everything as he should have been but then if you can see what everyone is thinking you’re not going to be as shocked by the odd stuff.

But the kid was no more a morning person than Jason so he wouldn’t be up for a couple hours at least. And he needed to find something to do, the NASCAR race wouldn’t start for a few hours so until then…he smiled as he got an idea.

After setting the dishes in the sink he made his way to the basement.

***

“Are you really watching NASCAR?” Joshua asked as he pulled the couch cushion from his head to look over at where Hoyt was sitting and watching NASCAR.

“What wrong with NASCAR?” Hoyt asked back as he glanced over at Joshua.

“Other than it’s a hick sport?” Joshua asked with a dull voice.

“A lot of people like NASCAR, not just _hicks_ ,” Hoyt shot back with a grin.

“Well, did I really need to listens to it first thing in the morning,” Joshua said at last as he pulled the cushion back over his face.

“Well you aren’t since it’s not first think in the morning, it’s not even morning it’s past noon,” Hoyt joked back as he leaned over and pulled the cushion away from Joshua.

“Hey give that back,” Joshua exclaimed as he grabbed for it trying to pull it from Hoyt’s grip.

“That is the best you can do, really?” Hoyt asked with a smile.

“I’ll show you,” Joshua said as he grabbed on with both hands and pulled as hard as he could.

“You are not as bitter and old as you pretend to be,” Jason said from the hallway where he was leaning against the wall, smiling from ear to ear.

“Fuck you I so am,” Joshua said as he gave the cushion one last pull and managed to pull it from Hoyt’s grip. “Ha I got it.”

“Jas is right you’re just a kid inside,” Hoyt added with a smile as he dropped back down into the recliner.

“That’s just because I don’t have to deal with images of sex and violence all the time around here. It’s nice,” Joshua said as he leaned back on the couch using the cushion to prop himself up.

“It’s just wrong that you can do that, having to deal with all that,” Jason said shaking his head, “I know what Sookie went through…”

“I learned early, life sucks,” Joshua said simply.

“Well Sookie told you a couple tricks on the way back from Fangtasia. Let’s hope those work,” Hoyt said.

“Too bad they need groups to work,” Joshua frowned.

“Enough yakking for the moment, what are we making for lunch, I’m starving,” Jason said as he made his way over to the kitchen.

“You’re always hungry,” Hoyt yelled back while giving the TV one last glance before turning it off. “Let’s go to Merlotte’s. Your sister wanted to talk with Joshua about their mind thing and we haven’t been there since Tuesday.”

“A place with crowds? Can’t we just eat here?” Joshua asked as he sat up nervously.

“Given I can’t find anything to eat…Hoyt plan is the plan, and Sookie wanted to help you not panic or whatever with people around and Merlotte’s as good a place for that as any,” Jason said as he closed the refrigerator before looking down at his shorts, boxer shorts. “I need to change, back in a moment.”

“At least he remembered this time,” Hoyt told Joshua with a grin.

***

“Oh Sam, my cousin’s son and his band will be here to set up by five so make sure you have the building unlocked by 4:30 I want it swept out before,” Arlene said as she caught sight of Sam while distributing refilled salt and pepper shakers.

“Okay sure, just remind me at four okay,” he said still looking over his liquor orders.

“And Tommy dear, would you be-“

“No, I don’t care no,” Tommy said looking her right in the eyes as she started walking over to him.

“Terry needs help cleaning up the shed up and normally I’d ask Lafayette but he won’t be here till after dark, and really what’s wrong with that man why is he never around on time. How hard it is to-don’t you sneak away you own me for covering last month so you could make that dance you wanted to take Jessica to, I bussed my own tables that night and I did it without bitching-“

“Arlene,” Sam said as he looked at her over his papers.

“Okay so I may have bitched a little, but you still got out, you owe me,” Arlene finished starting right at Tommy.

“Christ, fuck yeah I’ll help sweep the damn floor once it’s open,” Tommy said rolling his eyes.

“Thank you,” Arlene said with a smile as she turned to continue her prep work only to almost run into Andy, “Andy don’t sneak up on someone like that,” she cried before going around him to each of her tables.

“Sorry, Sorry,” Andy said as he slowly made his way to the bar and slumpped down into one of the stools, “coffee, lots of coffee.”

“Long night?” Sam asked as Tommy grabbed a cup and poured the coffee in front of Andy.

“No, early morning, we’ve been almost five years without any killings around here. And then we have this one. We still don’t know how he did it. I understand Bud more and more everyday,” Andy said as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Any leads?” Tommy asked.

“Just the one from here, the guy fits, mostly but we can’t find him or the woman. If they were just here the night…”

“Think he may get away with it?” Sam asked.

“I don’t like admitting it but unless we find something else or he shows up somewhere again, yeah I think he will…and that’s a damn shame. Mick wasn’t a bad guy. He always came in quiet when we busted him, never yelled to get out or anything, damn shame,” Andy repeated into his coffee.

***

“Okay Sam gave me a few minutes and I’ll be around while you’re here so just relax and we’ll get you through this. Okay Joshua,” Sookie told the teen as she sat down across from him.

The three guys had taken one of the far back tables, as far as they could get from everyone else. Jason and Joshua were in the back a few feet farther from the Saturday late lunch crowd while Hoyt, and Sookie, sat across from them.

“So the problem is when you try and push it all away it doesn’t work. Something distracts you, some thought just slips through and we both know that’s not good,” Sookie started explaining. “So the trick is to let it all in and become like, white noise,” Sookie finished.

“Let it in, are you nuts, that’s psycho,” Joshua told Sookie before turning to Jason. “You didn’t tell me your sister is mental.”

“Well-“ Jason started until Sookie cut him off.

“Jason Stackhouse don’t you ever try,” She said shaking her finger at Jason before turning to Joshua. “I mean it. If you’re fighting to hold them back all the time something will get through but if you just let them it’s so much easier because it’s just this background sound. Annoying sure, but better than the alterative.”

“It sounds nuts,” Joshua repeated as he glared at Sookie.

“Look Joshua, Sookie been dealing with this for twice as long as you’ve been alive, trust her to know what she’s talking about, what can it hurt to try,” Jason asked quietly as he bumped his shoulder.

“Fine I’ll try it,” Joshua gave in after a few moments of silences. “So how do I do this?”

“Okay, now just relax at first it may seem like you’re going to be overwhelmed but don’t fight it and it’ll calm down. I find sometimes it’s easier if I focus on one person, keep their thoughts in front. Like I’m covering all the other stuff with theirs. I normally use Sam since his thoughts are a bit easier to deal with, what with him being a shifter and all-“

“A what?” Joshua asked interrupted her.

“Jason can explain later for now, just focus on someone’s thought, either Jason or Hoyt’s I guess. You’re more used to theirs than anyone else’s,” Sookie said as she glanced around the bar. “Once you have that you just relax, stop fighting and let the others in and some white noises.”

“Okay,” Joshua said as he took a breath, glancing around the bar before looking between Jason and Hoyt, settling on Hoyt. The others watched as Joshua suddenly closed his eyes and tensed up, fisting his hands. “It’s too much I-“

“Yes you can,” Jason cut in, cutting short his sister, “Just focus on Hoyt like Sookie said, “Hoyt think of flowers, lots of flowers,” Jason ordered as he glanced at Hoyt before turning back to Joshua, “What kind of flowers, just focus just let the rest go, don’t fight it, don’t worry about it. Just let the rest of the team deal with it. Now what kind of flowers is Hoyt thinking about?” Jason added with a grin and glance at Hoyt.

“Sunflowers, a field of sunflowers with…don’t you think about anything but him?” Joshua asked opening his eyes and looking at Hoyt.

“What, I don’t. I mean-“ Hoyt stammered not sure what to say.

“Field of sunflowers,” Jason said with a smile. “Sounds like one of our picnics.”

“When did you get so sappy?” Sookie asked her bother.

“I’m not sappy,” Jason defended himself.

“Yes you are. You’re the one planning another one,” Joshua told Jason as Hoyt just smiled and ducked his head.

“It’s easier this way isn’t it,” Sookie asked Joshua as she watched her brother cross his arms at her accusation.

“Yeah, it is. But it’s still all there. Can’t you make it go away, block it out. V could, well really it just made it so I didn’t care but-“

“No V, you almost got killed because of that. You got lucky this time. Next time you won’t,” Jason told Joshua frowning.

“Sorry I don’t know how to block it out but if you find a way share it with me got it. Until then, Hoyt’s thoughts aren’t bad, most of the time,” she said with a smile. “You don’t mind do you?”

“No, Joshua’s an okay kid I guess,” Hoyt answered

“Good now I need to get back to work, let me know if you need any more help,” Sookie said as she headed back to work.

“A room? What, I don’t get it?” Joshua asked Hoyt as he looked at him frowning ignoring Sookie’s exit.

“Room…damn I meant that to be a surprise. I’m beginning to understand your complaints about Christmas back in high school Jason.”

“Huh? What was a surprise?” Jason asked Hoyt.

“Well it’s just we’ve talked about making one of the extra rooms into a guest room forever. So when you two were sleeping I cleaned up the room on the right I think it was Sookie’s,” Hoyt said looking at Jason who nodded before he went on, “and took the extra stuff to the basement and got the spare mattress dug out. I was going to bring it up but, its a bitch to move alone so I didn’t get that far but…we can get it ready by tonight. If you want.” Hoyt finished off looking down at the table.

“Well, I think that’s a great idea, don’t you Joshua. I should have thought of it Hoyt,” Jason said grinning as he leaned over and pulled Hoyt into a kiss.

“I wasn’t. I mean I said yesterday-“ Joshua started

“You don’t have to you know. I mean you’re just under the state’s care, no parents to fight with. I don’t’ see why they’d care too much just whose family you stay with right?” Jason said quietly. “And Hoyt’s done did got a room all ready…you don’t have to.”

“But why? I don’t,” Joshua said just as quietly.

“I don’t know. It just feels right to me. And when something feels right I just go for it, without thinking,” Jason said honestly.

“It’s true, that’s how we got together, he said it felt right being with me and said he wanted to take it farther. I have a feeling if I’d said no he’d still be trying to seduce me,” Hoyt added, taking a drink of his water.

“Damn straight, or bent I guess,” Jason said with a smile, “so you don’t need to answer right now you can’t leave before the party anyways,” he added.

***

“Two of them. The gods are very pleased with us brother,” Danielle said in glee.

“How did we miss it before, she was so near and yet…” Vadim said in disgust.

“We were too focused on the boy. I didn’t even bother to try and find out who the other was. The blame for that is mine,” Danielle said as she took Vadim’s hand into her own, looking away from the Merlotte’s large window for the first time since she had spotted Joshua.

“We must keep an eye on them, take them before midnight. We will need to follow them,” Vadim said as he still watched them.

“No, I don’t think we will need to,” Danielle said as she pointed to a piece of paper posted beside the door, a notice that the regular bar was closed that night in favor of a engagements party, it also had a photo of Jason and Hoyt with their names. “Hoyt Fortenberry and Jason Stackhouse, the boy and the women seem to be their friends. Surely they wouldn’t miss such an event,” She added with a sinister grin.

“No my love they would not. We should leave before we are seen. We will just have to eat somewhere else. But eat light. Tonight we really dine,” Vadim said in response his grin as menacing as hers.

***

“Tell me we’re still going to the party tonight. I haven’t been to an engagement party in years,” Jesus asked over the phone.

“Oh I’ll be there, even if it’s only to get out of this place. This room still gives me the creeps,” Lafayette answered back as he shuddered looking around Fangtasia’s basement.

“Good I miss you so what time will you be picking me up?” Jesus asked.

“At dark, soon as my lush guard is up and walking again. I cannot wait for this weekend to be over. They won’t even let me drink anything, and it’s a damn _bar_ ,” Lafayette complained to his boyfriend.

“At least you get to take smoke break outside,” Jesus said trying to find the silver lining.

“Fucking vampires don’t believe in smoke breaks. I’m lucky they believe in the damn bathroom,” Lafayette yelled into the phone.

“We do believe in ripping the mouth off those that wake us up,” Pam said from the coffin she was using for the day, glaring at Lafayette.

“Damn, you really can wake the dead,” Jesus laughed.

“Fucker, be ready that place at night gives me the creeps, almost as bad as this place,” Lafayette finished before closing the phone. “Happy.”

“Ecstatic,” Pam answered before shutting her eyes.

“Bitch.”

***

“Your sister may not be nuts after all.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, she just wasn’t nuts for the reason you thought. She still dates vampires and that’s just a little weird,” Jason answered Joshua as they returned back to his and Hoyt’s place after lunch and shopping.

“Weird huh?” Hoyt said as he set down the grocery bags he was carrying.

“Yes, even you. I just don’t get it. But I still love you,” Jason said with a grin as he set the bags he had down too.

“You dated a vampire?” Joshua asked in surprise. “But you’re so… vanilla.”

“And Jessica is a very nice girl. Just because someone is a vampire doesn’t mean they have to be a Goth or something.”

“He’s right. They can be good folk. Or they can be Pam and Eric,” Jason said popping the top off one of the beer bottles. “Well lets get this done so we can get the _guest_ room ready,” he added with a grin before draining half the bottle.

***

“This is just great isn’t it?”

“Wow, you did all this since Tuesday?” Jason asked in amazement as he looked at his and Hoyt’s party.

Lights were hung across what was normally the parking lot, a temporary dance floor was set out next to the old shed that held a bar and buffet, there was a band off to one side playing for those on the dance floor, which was filled with a quarter of the town.

“Just wait until you see what we do with the wedding,” Arlene said as she grabbed Jessica and pulled her into a side hug. “For an undead evil blood sucker she has great taste, she helped plan out the light and everything. And I couldn’t have done a better job of it myself,” Arlene admitted with a full smile.

“Oh, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Jessica said smiling as Arlene, “damn you’re going to make me cry.” She added as she brought a napkin to her eyes.

“Are you making my girl cry again,” Tommy demanded as he came out of the crowd and hugged Jessica. “Just ignore whatever she said. You know what she’s like,” Tommy said with a glare at Arlene.

“Hold your horses Tommy. She said something nice,” Hoyt explained to the other man with a smile.

“She did?” Tommy asked giving Arlene a double take before returning his gaze to the smiling Jessica.

“She did,” Jessica told him. “She said I have great taste and I’m going be helping with the wedding,” smiling the whole time as she dabbed away the blood tears.

“Now who’s the jackass,” Arlene said as she glared at Tommy. “Well I need to check on the buffet. You two enjoy your party,” she said as she patted both men on the backs and headed off toward the shed.

“Fuck her,” Tommy said giving Arlene’s back the finger before focusing on Jessica again. “Let’s dance, later guys,” he said with a wave as she started leading Jessica to the dance floor.

“Have fun Hoyt,” Jessica said as she let Tommy take her to the dance floor with a smile on her face.

“You have weird friends, and was she crying blood. Do all vampires do that? She is a vampire right?” Joshua asked as he slowly stepped forward closer to the large group of people.

“That was Jessica, the one I used to date. And I think they all do. I don’t see the others cry very often,” Hoyt answered Joshua as he grabbed a couple of beers and a soda from a large tub of ice and drinks that was near by.

“So how’s the crowd, Sookie’s trick working?” Jason asked as he took one of the beers from Hoyt.

“So far, still way too much going on but…it’s not as bad as it used to be. I would’ve run from a place like this before. I’ll have to thank her,” Joshua said as he looked at the soda Hoyt handed him, “You know I’ve been drinking for the last year. I can handle a beer.”

“Nope, not any more. Not until your 18, then you can drink,” Jason told Joshua. “You drink too early you end up like me, kills the brain cells.”

“The drinking age is 21 Jas,” Hoyt filled in for Jason. As he took a drink of his bottle.

“18, 21, it’s only a couple of years. Let’s dance,” Jason said as he grabbed Hoyt and pulled him to the dance floor.

Joshua just watched as Hoyt smiled while he let Jason pull him away, mouthing 21 as he went.

***

“The hour grows late,” Vadim warned as he watched the party from his and Danielle’s hiding place in the woods. “We may have to settle with just the one as originally planned.”

“Yes you’re right. The window closes far too soon. Is the spell ready?” She asked as she looked over to him.

“It is. I was forced to change it, the crowd is larger than I had though. I cannot change them but I can still them for long enough,” Vadim answered as he opened his hand to show a few small pebbles that glowed green in the darkness.

“Good then let us-wait, I can sense her…” Danielle stopped looking for Sookie before pointing, “There she is. They are gathering to the stage…we could not have planned this better my love.”

“No we could not have. Let us get closer,” Vadim said as he slowly made his way forward making not a sound.

***

“So again I’d like to say congratulations to the happy couple for finally tying the knot-“

“They just got tired of you always asking about it,” Tommy interrupted getting a few laughs.

“As I was saying,” Arlene said cutting off more laughing as she glared at Tommy, “To Jason and Hoyt for finally giving us a wedding,” she finished, rising her glass for a toast along with everyone else.

“Thanks, we appreciate you all being here,” Hoyt called out as he raised his beer bottle.

“Yeah right we do,” Jason added after he finished the swallow the beer from his now empty bottle.

“Wait before we get back to the party I have something I’d like to say,” Sam said as he stepped up beside Arlene to the band’s mic. “I’ve known Jason and Hoyt a long time, and I think I can call them friends so I just want to say-what the hell is that,” Sam half yelled as a green wave started coming from the woods behind the party.

The party members started turning to see what Sam was pointing to when it hit those in the back. They froze in mid movement, their bottles and cans often falling from their hands as they kept moving even as the people stopped. The light moved quickly but not quicker than the sight of the frozen people. Those farther away started to move away from the light, Andy even drew his gun yelling for everyone to stay calm before it hit him freezing his movement. The light kept going until it had touched everyone and reached the trees beyond the party.

It was deathly silent when the couple came out of the trees and walked toward the party. Vadim and Danielle walked hand in hand with Vadim leading the way pushing frozen forms out of the way as they closed in on the front near the band. They had just reached it when a voice broke the unnatural quiet.

“What the fuck was that?” Sookie yelled as she started moving before realizing she was the only one to do so. “What did you do?” she demanded turning on the couple.

“I froze them of course,” Vadim answered with a dark smile.

“Well unfreeze them, NOW,” Sookie ordered.

“I don’t think so fairy,” Danielle answered Sookie. “The only ones to get free will be you and the boy-“

“Fuck was that,” Joshua called out as he glowed green and started moving again.

“Joshua get behind me,” Sookie ordered as she pointed her palm at the witches.

“What’s going on now and who are...I know you,” Joshua said as he moved behind Sookie looking at the other two.

“You should, we almost had you last year. But you ran from the orphanage,” Danielle reminded him.

“You always thought about blood, every thought, my blood. They were going to let you have me. No way in hell I wanted to be around that all the time. God even right now all you think about is our blood. What kind of monsters are you,” Joshua asked as he cringed back from them.

“We are-“

“Going to back the hell up,” Tommy yelled as he moved forward through the crowd, “And undo whatever the fuck you did to my girl.”

“You’re no Fay, what are you?” Danielle questioned as she turned to watch Tommy come closer.

“My brother so do what he said,” Sam answered as he to started moving as well.

“The Spell,” Danielle said turning to Vadim.

“Is still strong, they are neither human nor vampire. They must be freaks of some other kind,” Vadim told her as he held his own hand up showing the green pebbles to his sister.

“Who the hell are you calling a freak?” Tommy growled at the pair.

“I see now why the boy was drawn here. But no matter we will still have what we came for. You and the boy will come with us,” Danielle told Sookie as she turned to face her.

“No you aren’t. Keep your damn hands away from my sister,” Jason cut in as he stepped in front of Sookie. “And what the fuck is with every one why aren’t they moving?”

“Jason? Why’d you get free your normal?” Sookie asked from behind him.

“What?” Jason asked confused as he half turned his head, still watching the witches.

“We’ll deal with that later Sookie, right now we need to deal with these two,” Sam said as he stepped close.

“So let’s deal with them Sam,” Tommy said just before he shifted into a pit-bull and charged at the couple.

“Tommy don’t,” Sam yelled the same moment sensed the shift and also seeing the knife in the woman’s hand.

Tommy was mid jump when the dagger flew at him almost reaching him until he was thrown aside when Sam tackled into him sending Tommy flying into frozen bystanders as Sam dropped his hand going for his side where dark blood wept out around the metal blade.

“Sam,” Tommy cried out as he shifted back and grabbed his brother. “Sam talk to me, be alright,” He begged as he shoved his fingers into Sam’s neck trying to find a pulse.

“I told you to cut your damn nails,” Sam said as he tried to push away Tommy’s jabs.

“Thank God,” Sookie said from where she, Jason and Joshua were standing trying to spilt their focus between the couple and Sam.

“Let us end this. We only want the fae, hand them over and the rest of you may go, even those frozen. Decline…and we will have to force the issues,” Danielle said calmly as she watched those unfrozen.

“Well you can’t have them got that,” Jason shot back, “and if you try and hurt them, well you’ll have to get past me.”

“Is that right human,” Vadim said as he studied Jason, “because you are human, I can see that, sense that. I don’t know how you broke my spell but you can not stop me. Who would you choose, them,” he continued as he pointed at Hoyt with his free hand, “or the one you love.” He finished by closing his hand into a fist. Slowly Hoyt began to move, not freely like the others, but slowly hunching over as if having stomach pains.

“What the hell,” Jason yelled as he backed up and grabbed Hoyt, “Hoyt, bubba, talk to me.”

“Stop it, just stop it,” Joshua yelled at the couple.

Vadim opened his hand and Hoyt stopped moving but his face remained fixed in the look of pain. “I can do it to all of them at once. I can even kill them, one by one.”

“Or what,” Sookie asked glaring at them.

“Or you and the boy put these on,” Danielle said as she pulled out two bracelets, just simple bands of metal with drawings and markings etched into them, she threw them at Sookie.

“We put them on and you leave everyone else, you don’t hurt them anymore,” Joshua demanded to know as he grabbed one from Sookie.

“No way in hell,” Jason yelled as he pulled it from Joshua’s hands.

“Yes, and we’ll even leave. You have my word,” Danielle told him.

“Just me,” Sookie said as she snapped it on her wrist. “Just me, deal?”

“Sookie no,” Jason said as he stared at her, “What the fuck are you thinking.”

“I was thinking I can take care of myself,” Sookie yelled back.

“Both of you. Both and we leave the others,” Vadim said cutting into the sibling’s fight.

“Well then you’ve got a-Joshua,” Jason yelled as the teen yanked the bracelet from his hand and snapped it on his wrist.

“Now go, leave and don’t ever hurt Hoyt or the Cop again,” Joshua told them.

“They didn’t hurt me Joshua, now take that thing off,” Jason ordered him.

“They hurt Hoyt. That hurt you. I felt how much that hurt you,” Joshua said as he turned to look at Jason. “Now they’ll go away. Right,” he said the last part louder looking at Danielle.

“Right, we will be going, Vadim,” Danielle said placing her hand in his.

“Let us be off,” Vadim said as the area was filled with a bright green light as he and Danielle vanished.

As did Sookie and Joshua.

***

“What the shit is with the manikin show,” Lafayette yelled as he as Jesus came into view on the road.

“Yeah. It’s some freaky who-do. The vampire we were with froze. Just like these people, she’s going to be pissed when she get’s unfrozen,” Jesus added as he poked at one of the frozen forms.

“Did you see anyone coming down that road, man and woman with Sookie and Joshua?” Jason called out to them from where he had been kneeling next to Hoyt’s still frozen body.

“What someone took Sook? And what in fuck’s sake happened to Sam,” Lafayette yelled as he reached the group to see Sam on the ground next to Tommy.

“I got stabbed, what the hell do you think happened,” Sam complained as he gestured to the dagger sticking out of his side.

“Well settle down, all this movement isn’t good,” Jesus said as he knelt down next to the brothers, “You need to keep the knife from moving, have you called 911?”

“We tried but none of our cells work and the one in the bar is down too,” Tommy answered, “Can you do anything?”

“All the magic must being blocking the phones and I’m only a nurse but I’ll do the best I can,” Jesus answered, “give me your shirt we need to help stop the bleeding and run inside and find me some tape, I don’t know how long this will last.”

“Tape,” Tommy repeated before he took off for the bar.

“Okay white boy, who took Sookie,” Lafayette asked as he turned to Jason.

“The ones that did this. They told Sookie and Joshua to put these things on, they were metal with scratches on them and well then they all up and vanished in a flash of this green light,” Jason explained.

“Why did the fucking fools put the damn thing…oh it doesn’t matter. It’s magic, must be the thing the big cheese was worried about,” Lafayette said as he looked around.

“Van-tea mirty sor thing?” Jason asked.

“No it was Vartai mirties,” Lafayette said just giving Jason a look of annoyance that morphed into one of surprise, “behind you boy.”

“Huh?” Jason said as he turned just in time to see Hoyt start moving. “Hoyt,” he smiled as he started forward only to pull back when Hoyt vomited all over the ground forcing Jason to go around to his side. “Just relax man.”

“What the hell happened,” Hoyt asked when he was finally able to speak.

“We were frozen,” Bill said as he sped forward joining the group, “but why are you unfrozen before them.”

“Good question, the witches and shifter I get but you two?” Pam asked as she joined the group looking at Jason and Hoyt, “You’re human.”

“He may have enough of his sister’s blood to break free before the other humans, but you?” Bill asked as he looked at Hoyt puzzled.

“I don’t know,” Hoyt answered, “all I know is I want to-“ Hoyt said until his need for vomit forced him to stop.

“The guy he did something,” Jason said snapping his fingers, “he pointed at Hoyt and made Hoyt feel pain. Maybe it started breaking it early.”

“That could do it. Which means the spell will break soon. We need to hurry before they get in the way, can you feel where the human is?” Pam asked turning to Bill.

Bill paused for a moment slowly turning in a circle before looked back at Pam wide eyes, “No…nothing, not her death, her life, just nothing.”

“I wish I could feel nothing, damnmy head hurts,” Jessica said as she walked out of the crowd of unmoving people. “What happened?”

“We’ll explain later,” Pam said before turning to Lafayette and Jesus, “Teleporting, blocking a vampires’ links, how easy are they.”

 

“They aren’t,” Lafayette said before taking a drag on his cigarette, “that shit isn’t something anyone does.”

“He’s right, the power needed. No way two people did it. You’d need a coven,” Jesus answered as he took the tape Tommy had just returned with and started taping down his and Tommy’s shirt around the wound in Sam’s side, “unless…”

“Unless what,” Pam questioned as she stepped closer to Jesus.

“A magic circle, great spell use them, they can be empowered. Makes a small group as strong as a coven and a coven even stronger. But you can’t just build a circle they take generations to make unless you have a god helping,” Jesus answered.

“What about a monster that was almost godlike and wanted to call one,” Sam asked as he looked at Bill.

“The Maenad,” Bill answered.

“What?” Pam asked as she put her hands on her hips, “someone explain, in full sentences. Now.”

“The beast five years ago. The one that wanted to sacrifice the town to summon her god,” Bill explained.

“That thing cost me a very expensive pair of heels. But what about her,” Pam followed up.

“When she first tried to kill me, it was in a circle of stones and fire,” Sam told Pam, “Not far from Sookie’s. No one ever did anything about it so…”

“It’s a place to start, lets go,” Pam said and started to sped off until Bill stopped her by grabbing her wrist. “Let go or I’ll rip it off.”

Bill let go before he started talking. “We were both frozen. If we go alone we have no way of stopping them from doing it again.”

“Damn, Lafayette, boyfriend you two didn’t freeze. You’re coming with us to stop them,” Pam ordered as she looked at them.

“Stop them, not get Sookie and the kid back? You think they’re doing something with Vartai mirties don’t you,” Jesus asked as he looked up from Sam’s dressing.

Pam just looked at him for a moment, “It’s the right night, they have someone of special blood and now they may be at a magic circle…I thought they may be planning a bingo night. Let’s get back to the car, now.”

“I’m coming,” Jason said as he jumped up from Hoyt’s side where he and been watching and listening to the others. “They have my sister and a kid that’s my responsibility. I’m coming.”

“Jason,” Bill said as he stepped in front of the man. “You’ll only get in the way Jason we don’t need to-“

“I was moving the same time those two were,” Jason said pointing at Sam and Tommy, “I don’t know the hell why but whatever the fuck they’re doing doesn’t affect me much. So you need me. Or do you not remember the ten minutes you were frozen.” Jason said defiantly.

“If he goes I go,” Hoyt said right behind them as he pushed himself upright.

“You can’t-“ Bill started until he was cut off when a loud crack sounded from above and bight green light lit up the sky.

“We don’t have time for this. If you’re coming then move now,” Pam ordered as she grabbed both Lafayette and Jesus and started speeding toward Lafayette’s car.

“I’m coming too,” Tommy growled as he got up, “I want payback on that bitch.”

“You can’t,” Jason said as he turned to Tommy.

“Like hell.”

“What about Sam,” Jason said cutting him off. “Sam and you are the only ones not going that didn’t get stuck. If they come back Sam can’t stop them himself, he needs you. These people, they need you. You need to stay, you too Jessica. You need to watch out for them,” Jason explained. “Can you do that…I need you to do that,” he yelled the second time.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Tommy said still angry.

“Okay let’s go, Bill you ride with us. We shouldn’t spilt up,” Jason said as he started marching toward his truck.

“Very well,” Bill said with a frown as he watched Jason.

***

“Neither of them will be moving, or waking any time soon,” Vadim told his sister as he finished tying Sookie and Joshua to the cross that stood near the middle of the circle.

“It is almost time, the gates will be open and we can call back our father,” Danielle said from the center where she had been chanting and covering their father’s remains with oils.

“Then let us begin,” Vadim said as he pulled out his knife and held out it’s blade for Danielle.

“Great gods please accept the offering we give you to. Take their life and give us the one we ask for,” Danielle said slowly as she poured some of her oils over the knife before kneeling before the bones and started chanting softly.

Vadim moved quickly, stepping behind the cross to where Joshua was. He slowly started cutting along his forearm, cutting deep to let the blood start flowing out and onto the ground below.

***

“Holy hell.”

Jason’s comment was echoed by the other humans as the two Vampires just snarled as the two vehicles came into view of the circle. It was ringed by fire with some flames reaching ten feet into the sky, the flames changed from bright red-orange to green all the time with flashes of silver as it danced about the large circle. And large is was at almost fifty feet across.

“Damnthis place feels bad. The Mojo of this place gives me the heebie-jeebies,” Lafayette said as he slowly came closer to the flames.

“It’s blood, death, and sex. Dark magic’s bro,” Jesus said as he reached out and grabbed Lafayette’s hand, “strong too.”

“That fire is going to be a problem,” Pam said as she held out her hand in front of her slowly reaching forward until she pulled it back with a hiss her fangs out.

“Its sliver fire isn’t it,” Bill asked from where he stood several feet back.

“That’s silver fire? You mean the flashes of silver?” Hoyt asked as he joined Jason hear the flames.

“Something like that human, the very heat is like sliver, we can’t get near it,” Pam said frowning as she retracted her fangs.

“Then it’s a good thing you have some humans along,” Jason grinned as he stretched his legs for a moment before getting into a running stance.

“Jason,” Hoyt warned as he looked between Jason and the flames.

“Come one Bubba, I wasn’t all state in track but I did place remember,” Jason said grinning, “I can jump through a bit of fire.” He added as he dug his foot into the ground to get a good start.

“Wait you dumb jock that ain’t no normal fire. You’ll be nothing but bones before you even see the ground on the other side,” Lafayette told him as he threw a clump of sod at the flames only for it to burn up before ever reaching the circle. “Damn white boys.”

“Well why didn’t you say something.” Jason asked as he stood up frowning as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I just did, only for Sookie,” Lafayette complained as he turned to Jesus. “Any ideas?”

“Yeah one,” Jesus said as he looked at the fire, throwing a few rocks and bits of grass at it. “We can’t put it out, water won’t stop this stuff, only sun light will I think, or the death of the caster.”

“How does that help us? The caster’s inside and we can’t wait for that sun,” Bill asked.

“Can’t you magic it away or something,” Hoyt asked Jesus.

“We aren’t this strong,” Lafayette answered before he paused and looked over at Jesus. “But maybe we don’t have to be.”

“A hole...that may just work,” Jesus said back. “It won’t be large or last long but someone could get inside, can’t be the Vampires. The silver flames would still get them, even inside..”

“But you can get me in though right? The silver won’t bother me” Jason asked them, “So lets do it.”

“It may not work and we won’t know until you’re nothing but bones, and you’d be on your own inside,” Jesus explained.

“I don’t care I’m doing it. So get to saying Open sesame, Abracadabra or what ever it is you do get me through there,” Jason said pointing to the flames. “Even if I have to do it alone I’m goin-Damn it Hoyt,” Jason yelled as he turned to Hoyt who had just hit him upside the head.

“Like hell I’m letting you do that Jason,” Hoyt told his lover.

“Damn Bubba I’m going in there to save them and you aren’t going to stop me. I know it’s a risk but it’s my sister and I know we don’t really know Joshua but. Damnit I have to do this,” Jason declared stamping his foot on the ground.

“Sometime you can be so dense. You’re right you’re going in. That wasn’t the part I have a problem with; I’m just not letting you do it alone” Hoyt added as he took Jason’s hand in his own. “We’re going together.”

“I think I’m going to be sick. Get to work and get them in there before I lose my lunch,” Pam said as he rolled her eyes at Jason and Hoyt.

“Cool off some thing’s can’t be rushed,” Lafayette said as he joined Jesus near the flames.

***

“We don’t know. How many times can we say that,” Tommy yelled for the tenth time since Andy had unfrozen.

“So let’s go over this. Sam was talking. There was this green light from behind then suddenly Sam’s on the ground with a knife sticking out of him with you and Ms. Hamby performing first aid because the phones aren’t working, still aren’t, and half the crowd of the party is still frozen,” Andy said as he looked at Tommy, Sam and Jessica before looking at those still frozen, a fair portion of party goers.

“Yeah that’s about it, Sheriff,” Sam said quietly.

“And you don’t know how you got stabbed or where Jason and Hoyt went, because they were here before. I was looking right at them,” Andy yelled.

“Look we don’t know anymore than you do,” Tommy yelled right back until he leaned in and got quiet, “Look Sheriff, you know Sam and I ain’t exactly normal. So maybe that’s why we unfroze first but it wasn’t more than a couple minutes before others started.”

“I know you’re hiding something. And I will be talking with Jason about it later,” Andy scowled. “If this dead zone isn’t too big Kevin should be out of it and have called in so we’ll get your brother to the ER soon. Just sit tight and if you feel like telling me whatever it is you’re not I’ll be talking with everyone else.”

“Will do,” Jessica said with a smile before turning to Tommy, “we shouldn’t have lied I don’t like lying none.”

“If we didn’t he would have wanted to do something, charged right in and that’s a bad way of dealing with magic,” Sam answered.

“Stop talking you still have a fucking knife in you bro,” Tommy answered.

“But how is Jason any different, he’s going to just charge in?” Jessica asked looking concerned. “He might get Hoyt hurt. Hell Tommy he’s still my friend,” she added at Tommy’s jealous look.

***

“Its still fire so don’t stay in it too long,” Lafayette told Hoyt and Jason. He and Jesus were standing almost right next to the fire, their hands pressed against each others’.

“We get it, you two back up we run as fast as we can,” Jason said annoyed.

“We’re ready,” Hoyt said simply as he focused on the flames right behind Lafayette and Jesus.

“Okay, well boyfriend let’s start this,” Lafayette said grinning as he and Jesus started chanting while slowly stepping away from each other, pulling their hands apart. At first nothing happened but then the flames between their hands began to change, the green and sliver became dimmer until it was all gone leaving only natural flames. Then they stopped and nodded to the other men.

“Go,” Both Jason and Hoyt yelled as they ran at the space between Lafayette and Jesus, Jason jumping at the edge of the flames as Hoyt dived over them.

“Good luck,” Bill said from where he and Pam stood away from the silver heat as he watched the two men run through the flames

Hoyt landed first, hitting the ground in a roll and landed him a good five feet from the edge of the circle and gave Jason room for him to land as he rose to a standing position.

Jason landed just inside the flames with a shout and a smile as he came to a stop right next to Hoyt, upright the whole time, “told you I my knee could take it. Now I believe you have some people that belong to me,” He yelled facing the center of the circle.

The center of the circle was dominated by the large wooden cross from which one side hung Sookie with Joshua on the other, blood dripping from their arms and legs as both had been stripped, their skin a pale and sick looking green from the light of what was happening in the exact center.

A column of green light reached for the sky as bones and other bits of flesh were suspended slowly taking on the form of something like a man. The blood from Sookie and Joshua was being drawn to the base of the column, there it changed, morphing into bone and flesh and moving upward to join the rest of the bone and flesh.

Danielle was kneeling before the green column facing it and the cross with her arms out palms up as she chanted at the sky in strange tongues. Vadim was across from her before the cross looking through it to the green column and to Jason and Hoyt who were behind Danielle.

“You will die for coming here. The first to give their lives to the restored dark coven,” Vadim said as he rose drawing his dagger as he stepped around the ritual.

“Hell no, I’m not the one dying,” Jason said dropping back into a fighting stance as he glared at Vadim.

“Yeah buddy it’s two against one,” Hoyt added from Jason’s side slipping his hand behind Jason.

“Do you think I fear two mere human. I am Vadim McFadyen of the darkest coven. We will rise again and cover the world in our darkness,” Vadim called out. “By the dark gods I will bleed you both before this night is out.”

“You talk a big game but you don’t seem to be doing much,” Hoyt taunted with a smirk as he looked over at Jason, “is he going to just yell at us?”

“Maybe, I don’t really know what these take over the world types do. My sister normally deals with them,” Jason stage whispered back as he kept his eyes on Vadim.

“You dare mock me. You will die first,” Vadim challenged as he launched himself forward. his knife slashing at Jason.

Jason just turned grabbing the night stick Hoyt had slipped out of the back of Jason’s pants where he’s concealed it before they jumped into the circle. He swung it out, striking Vadim’s hand sending the knife flying before bringing the night stick back aiming for Vadim’s face, missing when Vadim pulled back, “what you thought we weren’t prepared?” he grinned.

“That stick won’t save you,” he yelled as he lashed out again. Catching Jason’s swing this time and ripped it out of the cop’s hands with a growl as he smashed it toward Hoyt who only just managed to pull out of the way. Vadim then threw the weapon to the side sending it into the flames.

“Hey, those aren’t cheap,” Jason yelled as he punched Vadim, catching him in the chest and earning a grunt from the witch as Hoyt took advantage of the distraction to grab Vadim’s legs to force him to the ground to wrestle with him, “Stop her,” Hoyt grunted as he gripped on of Vadim’s arms, “get them down,” he added as Vadim got one arm free and tried to grab Hoyt’s throat, “I’ve got him,” Hoyt struggled to say as he rolled the two of them to the side forcing Vadim’s hand away from his throat.

“Right,” Jason said still hesitating a moment as he watched Vadim trying to kill Hoyt as Hoyt struggled to stop him before looking at the center of the circle where both Sookie and Joshua were looking even paler than when he and Hoyt had entered the circle. “Right,” he said again as he ran towards Danielle.

Just as Jason reached Danielle she rose up, turning on a dime and stared at Jason her eyes blood red as she did. “Die,” she roared as she pointed at Jason sending green lighting lancing from her hand into Jason sending him to the ground in pain as he cried out.

“You will not stop us. Our work can not be stopped. We will rule this earth as is our birth right and this time there are no Fae to stop us. Only their bastard offspring that will nourish us with their blood and deaths,” she cackled. Her from was becoming less and less human with each word as she became a monster of dark nightmare. Her frame become thin and boney, her skin turned greenish and so pale you could almost see through it. Her teeth became fangs, not one or two, but her whole mouth.

From the ground Jason could see that Vadim was undergoing a similar change as he wrestled with Hoyt, each grunting and crying out.

Another jolt of olive lighting forced him to turn and look again at Danielle who was no longer standing but floating over him. She turned to the green column where the fiend inside it, for it was no man Jason could see that as plain as day now that it’s from was becoming more complete, had started moving turning to look at Sookie and Joshua.

“Soon he will need to feed, they will be first then you and your lover will give your flesh to him,” she taunted, “Look he moved, he’s ready,” she said as the creature started reaching forward, its hand breaching the light heading toward Sookie. “He will rip them apart and grow strong.” Danielle sang as she spun.

“No, no you won’t touch them,” Jason yelled as he forced himself up. Forced himself to ignore the pain and forces pulling him down. Focused on stopping Danielle and the thing. Focused on saving Sookie and Joshua. “They don’t die, you do.” He ordered as he grabbed her by the throat. She tried to dodge but was too slow and her eyes went wide as he started squeezing.

Danielle sent another wave of lighting down her hands but this time he didn’t feel anything more than the static shock from someone walking over carpet. He saw her eye’s dim as he felt her bones give under the pressure of his hands. He heard a cry behind him but he pushed it away as he dropped Danielle and reached for the creature within the column of light.

***

“This is taking far too long,” Eric complained as he paced, watching the flames and the green light that is filing up the sky.

“It’s only been ten minutes Eric. And the flames may last until daybreak,” Bill answered as he stared forward. “But she’s still alive, she has to be.”

“This, is boring,” Pam added as she crossed her arms glancing down at Lafayette and Jesus, both on the ground exhausted after getting Jason and Hoyt into the circle.

***

“He’s going to be fine, Tommy,” Jessica told her boyfriend as Sam was loaded into the ambulance.

“That bitch had better be dead or I’m punching Jason,” Tommy said as he glanced at the ambulance, “You’ll meet me there?”

“I told you I would. Now get in there,” He said as she pushed Tommy at the ambulance.

***

Hoyt had won all state in wrestling his junior year and had been runner up his senior year, but he was feeling all the years between as he wrestled with Vadim. Especially after he changed and became something not human that didn’t bend and flex the way humans did.

But then he got lucky, something happened between Jason and Danielle that Vadim could see from his spot on top of Hoyt but he couldn’t. So when Vadim stopped trying to grab his throat Hoyt did the only thing he could think of. He brought up his feet and shoved Vadim off with everything he had.

He’s hoped to get himself a bit of breathing space but whatever was going on behind him had surprised Vadim more than he had thought because the whatever Vadim was just kept stumbling back under the momentum making no real attempt to stop himself until the moment he hit the flames. Then Vadim tried to jump forward to get out them but it was too late and he burnt to ash in a mater of moments. His flesh burning and his bones melting all before Hoyt’s eyes.

Hoyt stared in horror until there was nothing left then the commotion behind him caused him to turn and he saw Jason ripping the green column and the thing inside it apart with his hands while Danielle’s changed and hideous form lay lifeless at his feet.

Hoyt stood and stepped close but stopped when he got a better look at Jason. Jason was different. Not like the others but different and yet the same as if there were two Jason’s standing in the same spot doing the same thing.

One was Jason with a look of focus that Hoyt had never seen. At the same time this second Jason was there, he looked...perfect. Like every little imperfection and blemish that Jason had was gone. His muscles were more defined; his skin a bronze tan while his hair was free and golden like the sun but his eyes, his eyes looked empty and dark yet wild. _His_ eyes weren’t Jason’s.

And then it was over. The green light vanished and Jason seemed to wake up, aware of his surrounding again. As he started falling to the ground, “I’ve got you,” Hoyt said as he grabbed Jason. Felt Jason grabbing onto him just to keep himself upright. “I’ve got you.”

“Good, because I don’t think I could stand on my own right now,” Jason answered in a whisper. “But we’ve got to get them down.” He added looking at Sookie and Joshua both still hanging from the cross.

“I’ll get them down you just stay here, got it,” Hoyt said as he lowered Jason to the ground before he moved forward toward the cross.

“Yeah okay, use my knife,” Jason said as he pulled out his knife from where he kept it hidden at his ankle.

“Okay let’s get them down then.”

***

“You did it did you, you deliberately invoked his Wyld nature, answer me,” Claudine demanded as she stepped next to her brother who had been watching the fight from far above.

“They needed to be stopped and none of our kind was willing to get involved,” Claude answered as he watched Jason and Hoyt get Sookie and Joshua down.

“By the order of the Queens. I am Sookie’s godmother do you think I didn’t _want_ to help brother? Do you think so low of me?”

“No but your hands were tied, Jason Stackhouse is under no Throne as of yet and chose to interact with my child. I broke no laws.”

“The Queens will not be happy and the King….you play a risky game. If he should invoke his blood again….” Claudine said letting it drop off. “Thank you for seeing that Sookie was safe.”

“Family is family.” Claude said as he watched the flames begin to die down.

***

“Sookie, is she alive,” Bill yelled over the dying flames still unable to cross them.

“She’s breathing, they both are but we need to get them to a hospital, soon.” Jason yelled back as he squatted between the two next to Hoyt.

“Hospital? Our blood-“Eric started as he stepped forward until Jason cut him off.

“They were doing stuff with magic and I may not know a lot about it but I know mixing it isn’t a good idea. Am I wrong?” Jason yelled back as he stood.

“No, you’re not,” Pam answered, “the last time someone hurt her with magic Bill’s blood almost killed her. If she’s not going to die why take the chance.”

“Is she going to die?” Eric asked before growling at Pam.

“They’re breathing just fine and they stopped bleeding,” Hoyt called across.

“As soon as the fire’s out we can get them across and to the Hospital. Can you deal with this mess?” Jason asked as he gestured to Danielle’s body, the ash and bones that were piled in the center.

“It will be taken care of,” Eric yelled before turning to Pam, “see to it.”

“Yes your Majesty,” Pam replied.

“Good, Bill Compton take care of the two humans, they’ve earned their rest,” Eric smirked as he waved his hand at Lafayette and Jesus.

“But Sookie-“

“Is not your concern,” Eric said threatening Bill with his fangs, “The witches.”

“Very well,” Bill said grudgingly as he picked up Lafayette to transfer him to his car, “go back to sleep,” he said sourly when the other man started waking at the movement.

“And now we wait,” Eric said as he walked as close to the flames as he could stand, watching Sookie breathe slowly as Jason and Hoyt talked silently between themselves.

***

“They really didn’t need to keep me over night.”

“Bro you had a knife sticking out of your side, they kind of did,” Tommy shot back as he pushed Sam’s wheelchair across the floor at Bon Temps’s Hospital stopping when they reached the large room that Sookie and Joshua were sharing.

“Hey Sook, how you feeling?” Sam asked as he slowly pushed himself up so he could walk into the room.

“I’ve felt better. But I’ve also felt worse,” Sookie answered as she sat up on her bed. “How’s your side?”

“It’s fine, didn’t hit anything but muscle so I got lucky. They said I get out after the doctor checks on me one last time but he’s-“

“At lunch, I know Joshua and I were told the same thing,” Sookie said as she glanced over to where Joshua was sitting in his bed, arms crossed.

“Okay maybe I missed something but who the hell is Joshua?” Tommy asked as he stepped in behind Sam and turned to face the teen, “where the hell did you come from?”

“Well-“

“No one. I won’t be staying so it doesn’t matter anyways,” Joshua said cutting Sookie off.

“Who the fuck said you weren’t staying. After all the work we put in getting the room set up and Hoyt’s spent all morning getting Betty to name us emergency care providers. You can’t just leave,” Jason said as he sauntered in the room with Hoyt grinning behind him.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“Say again?”

“You remember Betty? President of the community service club back in High school?” Hoyt asked Sookie. “She’s a social worker now for the state, and with her help we got named emergence care providers.”

“And it wasn’t easy on the weekend let me tell you,” Jason said as he frowned at the memory while taking the chair between the two beds, “that woman-“

“It’s not official until next week and it’s not long term but…you don’t have to go just because the Hospital got your name,” Hoyt added as he walked over by the windows.

“That’s great you don’t have to be a runaway anymore…but how the hell could anyone think putting a kid in _your_ care would be a good idea?” Sookie asked turning to Jason.

“Think anyone’s going to tell us who the hell this kid is, because I’d remember Jason or Hoyt having a teen,” Tommy said while leaning closer to his brother.

“Nope, not anytime soon anyways,” Sam answered as he smiled, “but then they still don’t know the whole story about where you came from.” He added as Jason and Sookie started arguing about whom was the better parent while Hoyt and Joshua looked on amused.

 

Epilog

Diana watched on as her aging grandmother gazed into the crystal ball as she had for hours. Diana let her mind drift to the boy in her level that kept trying to ask her out. She was going to have to do something about him or he’d never leave her alone. Maybe he’d make a good snack.

She was so distracted she missed the shaking at first. It wasn’t until the table was floating and her grandmother screeching out seemingly random words that she jumped to her feet.

But she was too late to do anything to save her grandmother as the crystal ball exploded sending shards of glass and waves of power everywhere.

She felt her masquerade slip as she watched the one covering her grandmother fade showing her true form of green flesh and bone. She fell to the ground under the wave of power the sound ringing in her ears. She couldn’t even hear what her father was yelling at first, but slowly her hearing came back, he was demanding to know what grandmother had said, her final vision. She repeated as best she could.

“The fae, he did it. dead, gambit lost. Throne’s champion, gate shut, time is now, Jason”

To be continued in _Wyld Wedding_ Summer of 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off this is dedicated to love_vargas for like a dozen reason the two most important being watching the show at all and the idea that became the plot. I thank her for both.
> 
> She talks about the show on her LJ and late second season I just had to check it out and I loved it. We both love Jason and Hoyt (we both think Hoyt is much under appreciated both in the show and fandom) so natural we paired them, it only got easier when Hoyt moved in last season.
> 
> And then it happened. Last November I posted a meme about your personal fandom of a character on my LJ and she gave me Jason and I wrote a few lines about how he and Hoyt should have a wedding and take in a kid (this I blame on her and I also talking about The O.C for most of last year). The idea grew and become the wedding fic idea, we talked about it off and on then I saw the . I’ve never written anything of this length before (the longest single part fic was just over 10K and the lost mult-part fic was about 16K written over three years) but I really wanted to try it so with her suppose I signed up.
> 
> Over the five months that followed my fic just got bigger and bigger as I realized just how much I underestimated how long this fic needed to be. So I had to cut it in half. You may have noticed that I call it the wedding fic idea but there is no wedding, yet. But even with that it still went over the 25K almost hitting 40K and half of that was written in June alone. Without knowing I had love_vargas to turn to I would have just dropped it as it become larger and longer. I’ve never done anything of this size before and I have a whole new appreciation for those that write long stores. I will write the second part next summer but that is why it seems like I’m setting up stuff that never happens, these two stories were planed as one, but there was no way I was getting the other half done by the deadline. One the plus side I know what fic I’m doing for next year’s (there is going to be one next year right?)
> 
> Now details on the AUness. If you’ve read it (and if you didn’t why are you reading this first) then you can tell I didn’t even try and deal with the end plots of season three, it’s been five years and my story was large enough thanks. But if you really want to know here it is, at the hospital Jason calls Hoyt, Jason seemed lost in that scene, he needed someone and for Jason that someone has always been Hoyt, that was the big change from the show, he didn’t turn toward Crystal he turned toward Hoyt (and Jason not being completely straight is [ semi-cannon](http://www.examiner.com/bisexuality-in-national/true-blood-s-bad-boy-ryan-kwanten-once-played-good-bi-guy)) and those feeling became more, I’m not going into more details as the next part of the story should do that for me. As for the rest of the season, well I figured Sam and Tommy would make it, and in the show they already are, and Sookie’s event will be covered more in the next part. As will my take on the fay (which is so different from the show so that’s going to AU it even more) I kept Tara being out of town. I made Eric King because he’s almost 1000, who better (I’m not sure I like the King Bill thing but well see), and Pam as his replacement. I hasn’t really planned on having the vampires in it much but Pam…I’m not a big fan of her really but I love writing her and now I’m really starting to like her on the show too. So that’s cool.
> 
> Now lastly, I’m not a fan of original characters. In small parts or as the villain if you can’t use any of the show’s itself yes but not in major rolls so I kind of surprised myself by having three OCs and one being a full third of the fic, the story really is about Jason, Hoyt _and_ Joshua. So I tried my best to not make all the mistakes you heard(and read) about in OC with Joshua and I feel I did an okay job. He’s heavy based off Ryan from The O.C. (with some clear difference) I hope to develop him further in the next part because I know he needs it but for my first major OC that’s actually in the story I think it went okay.
> 
> I think that covers everything I wanted to say. If you have any questions or constructive criticism please send it my way.
> 
> And one last time, thank you love_vargas, this story is for you.


End file.
